Runaway Star
by NamilovesDegrassi98
Summary: Clare was a successful 16 year old punk rock singer when she suddenly disappeared...but she wasn't kidnapped. Will she want to be a famous singer again or be a normal 16 year old? Summary sucks I know!
1. The Runaways

******Hey readers...Nami is back baby! I know I just finished 3 Words To Choke Upon but as soon as I finished that story, I started thinking of new ideas. I literally stayed up day and night thinking of new ideas until this idea hit me. Then i spent all day today writing this chapter:) By the way I put MY own character named Marissa. Hee anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter ^.^ **

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I never knew being a punk rock singer could be such a hard life, especially for a 16 year old girl like me. My name is Clare Edwards but people know me as my stage name "Black Pixie." I know that name sounds weird but my manager said it sounds like a punk rock singer name, instead of _Clare Edwards. _

I've been in the music business for two years now. I was discovered when I was 14 and ever since, I've made two albums; _**The World Inside Out **_and _**Crawl to Hell. **_

I remember when I was discovered, I was just coming home from school….

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_ I was walking up the steps into my house and as soon as I got in, I ran to my room. I dropped my bag on my bedroom floor and flung my body onto my bed. Who knew going to Degrassi can be so tiring and dramatic? I looked over at my guitar in the corner of my room and smiled._

_I jumped from my bed and grabbed my guitar before putting it in my guitar case. I walked out of my room and out of the house. I like to play my guitar at the park sometimes to feel…free._

_I walked all the way to the park and sat in front of a tree that was in the back of the park. I started strumming and singing my one of my songs. It was love song that I wrote about a boy that doesn't know I exist._

_He was a year older than me but he was beautiful. From is long, shaggy jet black hair to his gorgeous emerald green eyes. His name was Eli and I always had a crush on him ever since he started school this year. _

_He was a sophomore but I had Advanced English class with him, even though I was freshman. Even though we had class together, we barley talked to each other._

_But anyways, as I was playing and singing I noticed a shadow in front of me. I stopped playing my guitar and looked up to see a well dressed man standing in front of me. I froze because I didn't know if he was a rapist or not._

"_Can I help you?" I asked the mystery man._

"_I'm sorry. I was just walking around when I heard your voice."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Your voice sounds amazing. Are you a trained singer?"_

"_Thanks and no."_

"_Let me introduce myself. My name is Chris Drive and I am a manager from Fearless Records."_

"_Fearless Records?"_

"_Yes. And if you don't believe me, here is my business card."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card out. He handed it to me and I took it while looking at it. The card had his name, cell phone number, office number, and an address to a studio._

"_Wow. I believe you."_

"_Anyways, how would you feel about being a professional singer?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup and if you want we can talk to your parents right now and get their permission."_

_I thought about that and suddenly thought about this decision. I can stay here and continue being the awkward, nerdy, Christian girl or be a famous singer?_

"_We better call my parents right now then," I said with a smile while shaking his hand._

_That night Chris came over to my house and had a conversation with my parents. At first, they were worried and scared of letting me go but after Chris convince them with a couple facts, they finally agreed and signed the contract._

_After that, I had to go to school the next day to clean out my locker and transfer out of Degrassi. I didn't tell anyone at school what's going on because I don't have friends and I really doubt anyone would notice that "Saint Clare" left._

_As I was walking towards the school's main entrance to leave, I bumped into a hard chest which caused me to drop the books in my hand. I started apologizing to the person while picking my books up when I heard a smooth voice say,_

"_It's okay."_

_I looked up and notice it was Eli Goldsworthy I crashed into. He bent down and started picking up the last book for me before handing it over to me with a smirk._

"_Thanks," I said while grabbing the book and started exiting the school._

_I can't believe the one time I talked to him I'm leaving and never coming back._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

I thought about Eli for awhile until I became so busy in work, I didn't even remember what he looked like. But the song I sang at the park was the last love song I ever wrote before the _incident_ happened.

I know my past two album names sound dark and that's okay because that what was what I was going for since my name is Black Pixie. All my songs are written by me and only me. Every lyric in my songs represent the person I am and what happened in the past two years.

But I don't want to explain what happened. Currently, I'm walking out of the recording studio after recording for about an hour and a half. It is almost the end of November and weather right now in Vancouver is really chilly.

I noticed the limo driver was holding my door opened and had a smile on his face. I smiled back at him before entering the limo and watched him close the door.

I felt the car moving and I just pulled out my phone to see the time. _**8:48 p.m.**_ it read on the screen. I put my phone down beside me and pulled my Ipod put of my purse then putting my headphones in.

I scrolled through my songs and chose _Nobody's Home _from Avril Lavigne. I started playing with my long red-brownish curl hair while listening to the song. Even though I became a punk rock singer, I didn't cut my hair but I got a new pair of glasses and a new wardrobe.

I went from wearing floral tops, flats, and jean skirts to leather jackets, studded accessories, and tight skinny jeans. I was so lost that I didn't even notice that the limo stopped outside my hotel where I see camera flashes and screaming fans.

I stepped out and had my bodyguard, by my side, pull me through the fans and into the hotel lobby. Once we were inside, I walked away and into the elevator. I pressed the 16th floor button and waited. Once I heard the _ding! _the elevator doors openedand I was speed walking to my room.

Once I entered my room, I walked over to the edge of my bed and kicked off my 7 inch black heels. I fell back onto my bed and reached into my pocket so I can call my best friend, Marissa.

Marissa became my best friend after I was discovered and she was in the recording booth when I went to record my first song. Ever since, we've been insurable and we didn't let our fame get in between us.

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey Marissa!"**_

"_Clare! Hi."_

"_**Hey so I think it's time."**_

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this plan?"_

"_**Positive. I just… need it right now."**_

"_Alright, I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes."_

"_**Okay bye."**_

"_Bye."_

I hanged up and ran to the other side of the room to grab the papers off the coffee table. I heard a knock on my door and I ran to open the door to see Marissa with a wig on. She walked in and I closed the door behind her.

She turned around to look at me before fixing a blonde wig on my head and handed me a long tan jacket. I put it on and put on my glasses before grabbing Marissa's hand out of the room.

We sneaked out the back way of the hotel and got into Marissa's car. She turned it on the car before driving away to our destination.

"So are you ready for the surgery?"

"Yup. And don't worry I have the papers in my purse."

"Did you forge the signature?"

"Of course."

"Just checking."

We pulled up to the clinic and got out of the car. We both got of the car and walked in towards the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, we have a nine 'o clock appointment with Dr. Planet," I said to her.

"Alright let me check if he's ready for you."

She talked to him for about thirty second before letting us go to his office. We knocked on his door before we heard a faint 'come in' and stepped in to Dr. Planet's office. He smiled up at us, "Hello ladies. Please take a seat."

We each took a seat in front of his desk and he started talking, "So how can I help?"

"Umm we came here about two weeks ago asking for a laser eye surgery." I said with a smile.

"Oh yes. Do you have the paper work filled out by both of your parents?"

"Yes," I pulled out the papers from my purse and hand it over.

"Great and now, you follow while your friend waits in the waiting room," he said while standing up from his chair.

I nodded and Marissa got up also then gave me up as a way of saying 'good luck'. She left with a smile and I turned around to face the doctor.

"Should we get started?" he asked

"Of course," I said while following him out.

~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~

It's 2:36 p.m. right now and that means only 15 minutes until I can take the bandages off my eyes and no longer have to wear glasses. I'm lucky that my manager, Martha, hasn't checked up on me because nobody but Marissa knows about my laser eye surgery.

After the surgery, Marissa took me back to the hotel and helped me to my room. When we got in, she agreed to stay in my room with me since I can't really see. Marissa is such a good friend, especially now.

I guess I was so into thought that I didn't even notice 15 minutes didn't pass until I heard Marissa say, "It's time to take off the bandages."

I squealed in excitement and took the bandages off my eyes. As soon as it was off, me and Marissa ran into the bathroom to what I look like. As soon as we looked into the mirror, we couldn't stop staring at my eyes.

"Wow, where have you been hiding those big blue eyes?"

"I know right!"

I jumped into Marissa's arms and hugged her which she returned in favor. As soon as she pulled away she looked at me, "Okay now that step one is done, time for step two."

She smirked evilly before pulling me out of the bathroom and sat me in a chair that was at the desk in the room. She walked away for a second before returning with a pair of scissors and a towel.

"Relax and get ready to say good bye to the old Clare Edwards."

I laughed then sat still as she started working on my hair. So I bet your asking why the sudden change in appearance. Well, me and Marissa have decided to runaway. We both agreed that we don't want to be famous singers for awhile and want to be normal 16 year old teenagers.

Ever since we became famous, the only thing we've been doing is working. Now we love the fans and working on music but lately we feel like we are being stripped of our teenage life and having no free time so we decided to runaway to my hometown, Toronto.

I was into thought until I heard Marissa say 'finish' and put a mirror in front of me. I gasped in surprise and happiness. She cut my hair a little above my shoulders and I loved it. I looked down and saw the long pieces of my old hair. I got out of my seat and gave her another hug. I'm kind of a hugger if you haven't notice.

"Okay. Now that we are done changing our appearance, let's get our bags and get going. It's a long drive to Toronto."

I nodded my head and went over to my bed. I kneeled down and grabbed mine and Marissa's packed bags out from under the bed. I grabbed my phone and purse before looking at Marissa.

She used to have light brown hair with some golden honey highlights but dyed it dark brown. She also cut her hair short so it was a little longer than my new hair cut. She also went from floral tops to wearing an Asking Alexandria t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple converse.

I went from leather and studded clothes to my original style; a floral dress with black leggings and a pair of white flats. But I did keep my leather jacket, so basically we switched our style from the other.

Marissa grabbed her car keys and took a deep breath, "Are we really doing this?"

"Yup. But Marissa if you don't want to..."

"No! I do just…nervous that's all. Your aunt knows we're coming right?"

"Yeah. She said we could use the guest bedrooms since she doesn't use them."

"Okay. Let's hit the road," she said in a 'western' voice.

I laughed at her before following her out the door. We walked to the back of the hotel and I'm guessing Marissa trade her car in for a '65 blue mustang. We looked around before putting our bags into the back seats of the car and getting in the front seats.

She closed her door and looked over at me, "Ready to start a new life, Clare?"

"As long as we stick together I am."

She smiled at me before turning on the car and driving out of the Hotel's parking lot. After driving through town for 15 minutes and stopping to get us snacks while getting gas, I looked out the window and saw a sign that said: _You are now leaving Vancouver. Come back soon!_

I smirked at the thought of not coming back, ever.

* * *

**So how was chapter 1? Great,good,decent,horriable,crap? Review and let me know. And the next chapter will be in Eli's point of view so I'll try and update soon. And if you have a twitter, I'll be letting you guys know when I'm updating. So thanxs for reading andlater-Nami**


	2. News and Memories

**Hey readers! Well...I see people like my story which is freakin awesome! I'm glad you guys like my story so far and I'm really happy. Anyways i think I might be updating everyday now I'm not sure yet. And just to clear things:  
**

**Eli,Imogen,Drew-17(seniors)  
**

**Clare,Adam,Marissa-16(juniors)  
**

**I started this chapter in Eli's POV then Clare's POV later on so...enjoy! ^.^  
**

* * *

**Eli's POV: **_(The Next Day)_

I opened my eyes slowly as I tried wake up from the sun shining through my window. God I hate waking up with a hangover, it's like a bitch…well that's what I get for drinking at a party 'til two in the morning.

I slowly turned my body over to the right side of my bed where my phone lays on the nightstand. I reached out to get it and open my phone to its screen. _Tuesday Nov. 29, 2011-7:06 a.m._

I groaned knowing I had to go to school today…and the fact that my hangover is getting worse right now. I slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. I closed the door behind me then looked at myself in the mirror.

I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was sticking up everywhere, and I had…lipstick on my cheek? I shook my head and started turning on the shower 'til the water was warm. I shrugged my clothes off before stepping into the shower.

I spent about fifteen minutes in the shower before I turned the water off and headed out towards my room. I spent my most of my time sleeping before actually washing my body. I walked into my room with a black towel around my waist.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers before putting them on. I went to my closet and pulled out a plain black v neck and a pair of gray skinny jeans. After putting my clothes on, I walked over to the edge of my bed to put on my black combat boots. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to have breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to see my dad, Bullfrog, drinking a cup of coffee while eating eggs and bacon. I think he sensed my presence in the room because he looked up and saw me by the counter.

"Morning Eli."

"Morning," I said while grabbing two aspirins and a glass of water.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"Umm…I'm not sure. Adam brought me up to my room though."

My dad doesn't really care what I do now and days. I could probably come home arrested and I bet he would say 'no more trouble.' I threw the two aspirins into my mouth before chugging down my water.

"Well, I gotta go get Adam and Drew."

"Alright."

Then he picked up a newspaper and started reading. I swear I could runaway and be gone for a month without him noticing. I grabbed a banana from the fridge and jogged over to grab my backpack off the couch in the living room.

I walked out the door and headed into my hearse, Morty. I threw my backpack on the passenger side before turning the car on. I backed out of my drive way and headed towards Adam's place.

Adam and Drew are best friends since the transferred to Degrassi last year. Adam is a year younger than me but Drew is in the same grade I am, a senior. I can't wait to finally finish high school and head to UT so I can get away from "home".

I pulled up in front of the Torres's house then honked my horn three times before I saw Adam and Drew leaving their door and heading towards the car.

"Hey dude," Adam said while sliding into the middle seat.

"What's up Adam and Drew?"

"Nothing much," they said in unison.

I started to drive away from their place and to Degrassi.

"So Adam I wanted to thank you for taking me home last night or this morning I mean."

"No problem dude but we got in trouble."

"Yup. So I can't drive for the next two months," Drew complained.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to go the party at Fiona's place," I stated.

"Well lover boy here," he pointed to Adam, "wanted to see his princess."

I laughed at Adam when he gave Drew a quick purple nirple and Drew squeaked like a little girl. I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot right next to the basketball court before shutting Morty off.

I go out of the driver side while Adam and Drew both got out of the passenger side. Drew left us and jogged over to his group of jock friends. It's hard to believe that me and him are best friends when are obviously form two different worlds.

I walked up the school's steps with Adam then headed into the school's hallway. While we were walking to our lockers, I noticed Imogen Moreno walking up to us.

"Hey guys", she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Imogen", Adam replied

"Hey Imo", I stated.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Imogen asked us while walking with us.

"What news?" Adam questioned as he opened his locker.

"Black Pixie is MISSING!" She said in a loud voice.

"Really?" I asked her in shock.

I'm not a big fan of Black Pixie but I like a couple of her songs. Her music is so dark and twisted…which is kind of a turn on. I can relate to some of her songs…plus she's hot.

"Yeah. They say she went missing sometime yesterday in the afternoon in Vancouver before her manager went to her hotel room later that night," Imogen said really fast.

"That sucks", Adam stated.

"I know! I love her music and also, her best friend Marissa is missing too!"

"What?" Adam said while facing Imogen.

Adam kind of has a thing for the Marissa chick. She plays the opening act for Black Pixie and sometimes vice versa. Every time Adam sees her, he starts drooling over her.

"Yup. So two of the most famous teenage singers are missing and nobody knows where to look", Imogen said before looking down at her Hello Kitty watch, "I gotta go get my stuff for first period. I talk to you guys later."

And then she skipped off to her locker. I looked over at Adam and his looked really upset. I snapped my fingers in front of his face before he came back to earth.

"Dude! Can you believe two of the hottest girls on earth are missing?" he stated with panic.

"You need to calm down. Yeah it sucks their missing but what does this have to do with us?" I asked him as I closed my locker. Then the bell rang signaling for first period.

"True. Well I'll see you later man", he said while walking away.

I turned on my heel then started walking to homeroom.

~*~*~After School~*~*~

I guess everyone is making a big deal about Black Pixie and Marissa being gone because everywhere I turned the corner, I would pass by people saying 'I can't believe they're gone' or 'where could they be?'

I waited by Morty for Adam and Drew since I agreed that I would drive them to and from school 'til Drew can drive again. I saw Adam coming down the steps but no signed of Drew.

"Hey where's Drew?" I asked Adam as soon as he reached Morty.

"He's catching a ride with Imogen since they're going to 'study' at her place. Please that's such bullshit."

"I know. Well do you want to come over and hangout for awhile?"

"Yeah sure. Let me txt my mom and tell her we're studying", he said while pulling his phone out.

"'Studying' better not be code something else than video games", I joked.

"Dude, you're nasty", he said while walking around me and into the passenger seat.

I chuckled before I ran to the driver side. I pulled out of the Degrassi parking lot and headed to my place.

"My mom said I have to be back by four thirty."

"Alright, no problem."

I pulled up and notice Bullfrog's car wasn't in the driveway so that means he went to the bar or went to work already. I got out of Morty, along with Adam, and headed inside.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked him as we entered the living room.

"I'll have whatever you're having", he said while taking a seat on the couch.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out two green monsters out of the fridge. I closed the fridge door then made my way to the living room and took a seat next to Adam.

I handed his drink to him as I turned on the TV. I stand corrected about the disappearance of Black Pixie and Marissa. Every channel I flipped onto was talking about it. Frustrated, I decided to just watch one of the channels about the story:

"_Black Pixie's manager, Martha Blue, has confirmed that her client and Marissa disappeared between the times two and four p.m. yesterday afternoon. She went to Black Pixie's hotel room around four ten to only find the room empty without any signs of Black Pixie being there._

_The hotel's front desk person said she didn't see neither of the girls check out or leave out the front door. That would have only meant the two teenage girls left through the hotel's back door._

_Nobody can find any trace as to where they could possibly be right now. We cannot also confirm whether they were kidnapped or just left the hotel by themselves._

_This is Susan Rice reporting live from the Best Western Hotel in Vancouver. Back to you Bill."_

I just turned the TV off and turn around to look at Adam.

"Can't believe people are acting like this."

"I know….they should be out there finding my wife!" Adam said while standing up.

"Your wife? You're full of crap if you claim Marissa your wife."

"Hey! You can't make fun of me, you love Black Pixie."

"No I don't. I like some of her songs and I think she's hot," I said trying to defend myself.

"Ahuh….." he dragged out while rolling his eyes, "do you want to go play video games now?"

"Sure."

Then we both ran upstairs to my room to go kill some virtual zombies.

~*~*~Later~*~*~ **Clare's POV:**

Marissa just pulled up into my aunt's driveway. I looked up and started admiring my aunt's beautiful house. It was painted white and the windows had black see through curtains hanging on the side. And on the porch was a porch swing.

My aunt moved here about three months ago from California and this house almost looks exactly like her house in California from what I remembered. Marissa and I both stepped out of the car and went up to the front door.

I knocked on the door three times and waited for about thirty seconds before I saw my aunt in front of me.

"Clare!" she yelled while opening her arms.

"Aunt Becky!" I yelled back as I hugged her.

She started squeezing me hard but I didn't really care right now. I haven't seen her since I was ten or eleven years old. She agreed to letting me and Marissa stay here while we are away from our old lives.

I pulled away and I started tearing up because it is so good seeing her again after all these years. She had long auburn hair and she had hazel eyes. She looked amazing for someone who is thirty nine years old.

"It's so good to see you again Clare-bear", she stated while smiling.

"It's good to see you too. Aunt Becky this is my friend, Marissa", I said while pointing to her on my left side.

"Hi sweetie", my Aunt Becky said while bringing Marissa into a surprise hug.

I can tell Marissa was a little shocked at first but soon returned the hug. They started pulling away at the same time and smiled, "Okay. Why don't you girls come in and I'll make dinner fro you. You must be hungry."

"Yeah we haven't eaten since this morning", I said while stepping inside her house.

Me and Marissa looked around the house. She had a cool living room; it had a flat screen on the wall and had one speaker on each side, she also had a leather couch with a wooden coffee table in front of it.

I noticed she also had pictures around the room also. There pictures of me from when I was younger, pictures of my parents, some of all three of us together, a picture of me being held by her, and a family picture of her, my mom, and my grandma.

I turned around and saw Marissa holding a picture of a man with a fishing hat on.

"Who's this?" she asked. I saw my aunt walk right next to her.

"That's my husband, Nick. His friend took that picture when they went fishing."

"Oh. Where is he? Your husband?"

"He… umm… he died in the summer of '06." I can hear the sadness in my aunt's voice.

I saw guilt flash across Marissa's eyes as she set the picture down on top of the cabinet.

"I'm sorry", she said with sympathy.

"It's alright darling", she said while wiping the tear that fell out of her left eye.

I walked over to her and hugged her from the side. She smiled at me before pulling away from me. "Why don't you girls make yourselves at home and I'll start dinner."

"Okay", me and Marissa said in unison.

We went outside to the car and got our bags out from the back seats. As we were walking back to the front door, I heard Marissa's voice, "Hey Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a hearse up three houses?"

I looked up the street and there lays a hearse parked in front of a house.

"Yeah…that is a hearse."

I looked back up at Marissa and she just shrugged her shoulders before heading back into the house with all of her bags in her hand. I looked at the door then back at the hearse before going back inside and carrying my stuff into one of the guest bedrooms.

~*~*~Later that night~*~*~ 10:21 p.m.

I was in my room with Marissa when my Aunt Becky knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

She came in and sat right next to me on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you girls were comfortable and say good night."

"Yeah we are comfortable. Thanks so much for letting us stay here while hiding I guess", I said as I hug her.

"You look so much like your mom", she whispered in my ear before pulling away and leaving the room.

Marissa looked at me then looked down, "Hey Clare?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to answer but….how did your uncle died?"

I stayed quiet and just looked at her. As I was about to reply, she beat me, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No it's okay. Well…he was driving me to the drug store so he could get me an ice cream and a soda. When he pulled up in the parking lot, he told me to stay in the car while we went in. So while I was waiting in the car, I heard three gun shots go off. I freaked out and looked out the window. I saw two guys jump into a car and drove off.

Me, being stupid back then, got out of the car and went inside the store. When I got in, the first thing I saw was….my uncle lying dead on the floor in front of the check out counter. I started crying and walked over to him. I picked up his hand and held it in my mind so I can old him one last time."

I had tears streaming down my cheeks and Marissa sat next to me then pulled me into her arms. I cried silently in her arms as she was rubbing my arm up and down. "You want to know the worst part? This happened two days after my 11th birthday."

She hugged me tighter and after ten minutes of crying, I finally pulled away from her.

"Clare, I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me but thank you for telling me. I think you are so brave for sharing that story with me."

"I told you because I know that I can trust."

She smiled at me and hugged me, "Okay well it's getting late so I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

She hugged me one more time before leaving my room. I sighed and got up to turn off the lights before crawling into bed.

As soon as my head hit the soft pillow, the first thought came into my mind was the hearse I saw earlier.

* * *

**Oh damn! I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me if you do or not in the reviews. Anyways until next time readers-Nami3 **


	3. Opposites

******Hello! Well here is ch.3 and I'm still continuing to tell people on Twitter when I'm updating^.^ Anyways enjoy! Ignore any mistakes I sort of wrote this in a rush :) and I switch off point of views in this chapter  
**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

_I was walking in the woods and for some stupid reason, I decided to go alone at night. I see something in the distance in front of me. I squint my eyes to see a figure standing there and doing nothing._

"_Hello!" _

_The person looked in my direction but then took off running. I started chasing them yelling 'wait' and 'who are you.' I followed them out of the woods and into a meadow. The meadow was full of red and surprisingly some black roses._

_The person stopped in the center of the field and just stood there, they had their back to me so I couldn't see their face. I cautiously started walking towards them until I was four feet away from them._

"_Hey."_

_No response._

"_Hey! Who are you?"_

_The person turned around and all I saw was a pair of beautiful green eyes looking back at me…._

**Knock! Knock!**

I shot up in my bed and looked around. Who was I chasing? And why was I dreaming about them? I shook my head and then heard my Aunt Becky's voice from the door,

"Clare? Are you up?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Oh okay. Well I wanted to tell you that your breakfast is ready and on the table."

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright Clare-bear."

I heard her walk away from the bedroom door. I look under my pillows to find my phone only to see it on the floor. Thank god the floor is carpet, otherwise I probably would have thrown a bitch fit.

I touch my Iphone screen to see it was _**9:24 a.m. **_I shrugged my shoulders before getting out of bed and headed downstairs to have breakfast.

I saw Marissa about to take her first of the pancake before she looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning Clare."

"Morning."

I took a seat beside her then Aunt Becky put my plate in front of me. She made some scribble eggs and left some room on my plate so I can have pancakes on my plate.

During breakfast, I noticed Marissa would push her food away and barley ate her food, but when she did eat a small part she looked like she was struggling to swallow it down. I reached over and grabbed her hand while giving her an assuring smile then I would get a small one from her in return.

Marissa is bulimic. Nobody knew about this about her except me. She told me three months after we met….

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_Me and Marissa were out shopping for an awards show coming up when we were about to pass a McDonald's._

"_Want to get something to eat?" I asked_

"_Uhh…sure", she answered hesitantly_

_We walked in and both order two cheeseburgers each. Once we got our food, we found a table and we, well I, started to eat my lunch while Marissa was slowly eating her's. After spending ten minutes eating, I finished both of mine but Marissa was still working on her first._

"_Marissa, you alright?"_

"_Yeah. I'm just still full from breakfast this morning." She smiled sweetly._

"_Okay."_

_As we started walking around a little more, Marissa stopped me suddenly._

"_Everything alright?" I asked worried_

"_Yeah, I just have to go to the bathroom", she said sounding…nervous?_

"_Okay. I'll wait out here for you."_

_She nodded her head and went inside. After about eight minutes, I started getting worried. I walked in and looked, but it look like nobody was in here. Where did Marissa go? As I was about to walk out, I stopped in my track when I heard whimpering._

_I went to the stalls and looked under until I saw her sitting on the floor in the fourth stall. I knocked on the stall door softly,_

"_Marissa?"_

_I heard her get up and unlock the door before opening. She looked ashamed and surprised when she saw my face. I then noticed massacre streams on both her cheeks, her bloodshot eyes, and I could see her body shaking like crazy, as if she saw a ghost._

"_Marissa, what's wrong?"_

"_I tried not to…" she mumbled while looking down._

"_Tried not to? I don't understand…"_

_I drifted off until I noticed she had some vomit on the side off her mouth and that's when realization hit me. Her body shaking, her skin looking more pale than before, and her ashamed look when I saw her in the stall._

"_You're bulimic aren't you?" I asked her and in response, she nodded her head 'yes'._

"_How long?"_

"_Since I was thirteen. Everyone in middle school made fun of me because my weight. When I would eat at lunch, someone everyday would always say 'watch how much you eat or you can get fat. Oh wait too late.' After a while I got tired of the teasing and decided to throw up. _

_My parents never seemed to notice I was becoming skinnier since all they ever did was fight over stupid shit. The summer before my freshman year, I stopped. I was satisfied that everybody finally stopped teasing me. But after three months of not throwing up, I started again when one day I was looking in the mirror and I saw my stomach stating to get big again._

_When I got discovered by my manager, I didn't bother telling them since they said I looked like the next big thing and my voice. I tried not to do it with you, Clare but that burger was bothering me so….I caved."_

_By now, she was in tears again and I pulled her into me. I let her cry on my shoulders while I let a few tears slip out of my own eyes. This poor girl in my arms is broken and I couldn't help but feel sorry._

"_Marissa? Marissa, I need you to promise me something."_

"_What?" she asked while looking at me._

"_I need you to promise me that you won't do this anymore."_

"_Clare…"_

"_No. If you ever feel like you need to throw up, just give me a call."_

"_Thank you Clare. You're a really good friend."_

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

But after that, she broke her promise a couple times. Sometimes she would call me after she did throw up and would be apologizing to me. I got mad at her a couple times before she finally stopped about four months ago.

We both got up and went to the sink to wash our dishes before dying them and putting them away.

"Hey Marissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though we are runaways, I don't want to fall behind in my education."

"You're right."

"I think we should go to school. Like an actual school."

"We should. Do you think your aunt can register both of us and we can be sisters?"

"Let's go tell her."

We walked into the living room to see Aunt Becky watching a story about our disappearance. They were saying how everyone was freaking out about us missing but I don't really care if my manager is worried right now.

"Hey Aunt Becky?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can register us into a school? Because we want to continue getting education and it will keep us busy."

"Well I forgot to tell I was already planning on registering you both today. I was going to Degrassi in an hour to meet the principal."

"Degrassi?" I said in shocked

"Yeah. Didn't you attend the school before?"

"Yeah but that's okay. No one is going to recognize me like this," I stated while motioning my hand to my different appearance.

"Alright. Well do you guys want to go with me? If you do you better get ready right now."

We nodded our heads and headed upstairs to start getting ready. I took a quick shower before started getting ready. I wrapped a purple towel around me then headed over to my closet.

I pulled out a white top that had small pink flowers on it with a pair of purple skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. I walked over to my bathroom and put on black eyeliner and massacre. Once I put on my bra and panties, I put on the outfit and shoes before walking out of my room and downstairs.

I saw Marissa wearing a black beanie and she was wearing a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket, red skinny jeans, and black-and-white converse. She had gray and dark purple eye shadow with a small amount of eyeliner and massacre on. She has to wear more make up since her old style would make her look like her old self.

"Ready girls?" my aunt asked us.

We both nodded and got into Marissa's car. Aunt Becky sat in the front while I sat in the back. Once we parked in Degrassi's parking lot, we all exited out and headed into the school. Degrassi still looked the same from when I was here two years ago.

Once we were inside, I noticed that everyone was out so that means it must be break. I was lost in my own thoughts, until I felt Marissa pull me with her to….Simpson's office? Since when did Simpson become a principal because I remember 'The Shep' being principal.

My aunt knocked on the door before we heard a faint 'come in' from the other side. We stepped in and Simpson looked up and motioned us to sit in front of him. All three of us took a seat and just stayed quite.

"Well how can I help you today?" he asked my aunt

"I would like to enroll my daughters here", she said with a smile

"Okay. Umm…what was the last school they went to?" he asked while looking at her.

"Uhh…they were home schooled," she said quickly

"Okay, what are your name ladies?" Simpson asked while looking at me and Marissa

"I'm Clare Edwards and this is my sister Marissa Edwards," I stated while looking at him.

"What grades are you both in?"

"Junior," we said at the same time.

"Alright. Well I need to talk to your mom but if you want you girls can look around the school," he stated while smiling.

"That sounds good. We'll do that," I smiled at him before me and Marissa left his office.

We went to one of the office ladies if she can give us a map of the school. She smiled at us and gave us a map before we were off.

**Eli's POV:**

Me and Adam were talking about our homework assignment for English by my locker.

"Okay do you get the assignment now?" I said after explaining.

"Sort of. We have to write a paper about one of Shakespeare's plays but put a twist in it?"

"Yes! I knew you had a brain Adam," I teased him.

"Whatever."

As I was about to say something, I felt someone bump me. "Hey! Watch where-" but I was cut off when I saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes look at me.

"Sorry. I uhh I didn't mean to bump into you," the mystery girl said innocently.

"It's okay."

She smiled at me and we were staring at each other until the girl next to her cleared her throat. "Sorry," I said

"It's okay," she said while smiling.

"So are you girls new to Degrassi?" I asked them while Adam came by my side.

"Yeah well…going to be. We were just walking around the school," the girl's friend stated.

"Oh cool. Well I'm Eli and this is Adam," I said while Adam said 'hey', "what are your girls' names?"

"I'm Clare and this is my fri-sister Marissa," she said while pointing to her sister I guess

"Cool. What grades are you girls?" Adam asked them.

Clare looked like she can be junior with Adam and her sister is probably a sophomore.

"We're both juniors," said Clare.

"Wait you guys are the same age?" I questioned

"Yeah."

"But if you're sisters and the same grade wouldn't you be twins?" Adam asked

"Uhh…Clare's family adopted me when I was little. So that's why," Marissa said.

I was fully convinced but I decided not to push it. We talked to them a bit longer until the bell ringed.

"Well we better let you guys get to class. Besides we have to go back," Marissa stated.

"Alright. I guess we'll see you girls around?" Adam said

"Yeah. Well bye," Clare said while starting to walk away with her sister.

"Hey Clare!" I yelled and started jogging up to her.

"Yeah?" she looked up at me questioned.

"I wanted to say…you have pretty eyes," I said while smirking.

"Th-thanks. Guess I'll see you around?" she stuttered

"Guess you will," I stated while heading off to class.

I walked into English class and took a seat next to Adam. "What did you do?" he asked me.

"I just…said bye."

He shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention to the front of the classroom. I turned to the front but I didn't pay attention at all. All I could think about was Clare's blue eyes and for some reason, they look somewhat familiar. But I can't put my finger on it and same thing with her sister.

Either way, I can't wait until she comes back to Degrassi.

**Clare's POV:**

"Ohhhhh…that Eli guy looks like he has his eyes on you," Marissa said teasingly.

"Shut up. No he doesn't," I said while thinking about Eli's comment and his eyes.

We walked back to the front desk to see Aunt Becky walking out of Simpson's office. They shook hands and she started making her way towards us.

"You girls start school tomorrow," she said as we walked out Degrassi.

"Cool," me and Marissa said in unison.

"And you have to pick up your schedules as soon as you get here."

We both nodded our heads and entered Marissa's car. While on the way back, I suddenly remembered my dream and my face dropped in realization. Eli was the guy in my dream this morning! But what could that mean?

Whatever it means, I can't wait to see him and his green eyes tomorrow.

* * *

**Well? How was this chapter? Anyways review if you want and be sure to watch the premiere in two days! :) Common' we can stay strong until Monday and have you guys seen the pictures from the episode? If you haven't you have to see it because the premiere looks REALLY good:) anyways later-Nami**


	4. Nervous

******Oh hello! So I'm sorry I took forever to update I've been meaning to but everytime I try to write this chapter my mind would always clog up and the ideas would fly out of my head. But then today ideas came back like Wham! and I wrote this chapter in like three hours. SO sorry if it sucks but I hope some of you enjoy ch.4 :)  
**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

_(The Next Day)_

I woke up this morning and I was feeling pretty excited about going to school today. Not because of "learning" but I'm excited because I get to see Clare today. Ever since I saw and talked to her yesterday, I haven't been able to get her or her blue eyes out of my head.

I know I shouldn't be feeling this way after _them _but for some reason, I feel like I've known Clare my whole life. After me and Adam met Clare and her sister, we've been talking about how we should be friends with the girls.

Adam also told me how he thinks Marissa is a cute girl but is scared she might freak out when she finds out he's transgender. But to me, they seem like the type of people to accept anyone but that's what I think.

I walked down stairs in my black skinny jeans with my Dead Hand t-shirt and my black converse. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed my dad was passed out on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his left hand.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him to pull the bottle out of his hand before it falls out and shatters everywhere. I placed it on the coffee table then went to grab my backpack and my keys before heading out of the house for school.

As I pulled up into Degrassi's parking lot, I noticed Marissa and Clare heading inside the school when they turned around and noticed my hearse. Let's see if they'll freak out about this surprise.

**Clare's POV:**

Me and Marissa were about to head inside Degrassi to get our schedule when we saw a hearse entering the school's parking lot. Who in the world would drive a hearse especially out of all the freaking cars in the world? My question was answered when I saw Eli step out of the driver's side.

So that means….Eli lives on the same block as me! I mean that's cool and I know if I ever need help with homework, I can go to him.

"That's the hearse that lives up the street from your aunt", Marissa whispered as we entered the school.

"I know", I said as I 'loved' sigh.

We walked up to the receptionist's desk and got our schedule. Marissa compared her's with mine and we notice we only had one class together; which was drama. We started looking for our lockers and mine was in a different hallway so we went our separate ways to our lockers.

When I walked over to my locker, I noticed Eli was leaning against it while talking to some girl with curly hair. I should have known he had girlfriend, I mean he's…._sexy. _I shook my head and walked towards my locker.

"Excuse me", I said sweetly.

"Oh hey Clare", Eli said while smirking.

"Hi Eli. Can you do me a favor and let me open my locker?" I asked

"This is your locker now?" he stated while pointing to it

"Yup."

He put his hands up in surrender and moved to the side of the curly hair girl.

"Hi, are you new here?" the mystery girl asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Well my name is Fiona", she said while extending her hand to me.

"Clare", I said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I love to stay and chat but I have to go. I'll see you two later" and she was soon walking down the hallway.

I looked over at Eli and he was looking back at me. I saw his eyes wonder down at my outfit. I was wearing a jean skirt with a light purple v-neck and a pair of black ankle boots.

"She seems nice", I said breaking the silent treatment.

"She is. I'm glad I have her", he said while smirking.

"So how long have you two been going out?" I asked.

"What?" he looked confused.

"I said-"

"No I heard you. It's just….I'm not dating Fiona or anyone for that matter," he said rather fast.

"Oh. So she's just a close friend?" I asked with embarrassment.

"Yeah."

We started talking and Eli was telling me what to expect when coming to Degrassi. All of a sudden the bell rang and Marissa came running to me.

"Hey Clare and Eli," she said with a smile.

"Hey." Me and Eli said in unison.

"So ready for class?" she asked me.

"Yup," I stated while popping the 'p'.

"What class do girls have?" Eli asked us.

"We have drama," Marissa answered.

"Oh. I have drama also so I can walk you girls there," he said with a smirk.

"That would be awesome," I stated with a slight blush.

Me and Marissa followed Eli to the auditorium and when we got in, all three of us took a seat next to each other. I was about to sit at the end of the seats when Marissa slide in and caused me to be pushed into Eli. I looked at him and he just smirked at me while smiled like a dork.

I looked over at Marissa and gave her a death glare. In return, she mouthed 'you'll thank me' before returning her attention to what the teacher was saying. I think the teacher's name was Ms. Dawes.

"Hello drama students. Today we have two new students joining us," she said while looking over at me and Marissa, "why don't you come introduce yourselves?"

I got up, along with Marissa, and walked towards the stage where Ms. Dawes was standing.

"Hi. My name is Clare Edwards and this is my sister, Marissa," I said while looking at the class.

"Why don't you girls tell little about yourselves?" Ms. Dawes.

"Okay…umm well my family adopted Marissa when she was little so that's why we're in the same grade but don't look alike and we just moved here from…" I drifted off not knowing what to say until Marissa saved me.

"…we moved here from the states," she said while looking at me.

"Oh. Okay well thank you for introducing yourselves," Ms. Dawes said while motioning us to take a seat.

We walked over and continued to listen to her. She started explaining about us putting on a school play after winter break which was coming up in two weeks. After talking about the play, we had ten minutes left of class which everyone spent talking.

While the three of us were talking, a girl with glasses and in pigtails came up to us.

"Hello Eli Goldsworthy, Clare and Marissa Edwards," she said all creepy.

"Hey Imogen," I heard Eli said with a smile.

"So Eli have you seen Fiona lately? I've been trying to talk to her but I haven't seen her anywhere," she said with pleading eyes.

"Uhh…nope. Sorry Imo," Eli said and she walked away with a sad expression.

As I was about to continue our conversation I realized something about what Eli said.

"Wait…you just said you haven't seen Fiona all day," I stated with confusion.

"Yeah, so…," he said dragging.

"You were talking to Fiona earlier so why lie to Imogen?" by now Marissa walked off to talk to some other girl.

"Don't tell Imogen but Fiona doesn't want to talk to Imogen because she might think she likes Imogen," Eli said while looking dead serious.

"Like Imogen? Fiona is lesbian?" I asked.

"Yeah and Fiona just doesn't want Imogen to find out so please don't say anything?" he said while grabbing my hands.

I looked down at our joined hands. The moment he grabbed my hands I felt like electricity go through my whole body. I took my gaze from our hands to his amazing green forest eyes.

"I promise."

~*~*~Lunch~*~*~

Me and Marissa just got our lunches and were about to sit at an empty table when we saw Adam motion us to another table where him and Eli were sitting at. We smiled and made our way to the table. When we got there, I sat next Adam while Marissa sat next to Eli. I wasn't jealous about it though because last night Marissa told me she was into Adam.

"So tell us more about you guys," Marissa stated, "like how did you guys met?"

"Well I've been going here since I was a sophomore and Adam didn't come until the beginning of last year," he said while smirking.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation because I started to remember. When Eli said he's been here since his sophomore year, I remember seeing him when I was a freshman. I remember seeing him around school and in Ms. Dawes's English classroom.

But even though I remember him, I really doubt he would remember me. I don't even know if he likes Black Pixie. I pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone pinch me.

"Ow!" I stated while rubbing my arm.

"Well if you weren't in your own world I would've done that," Marissa said while sitting back in her spot.

"Sorry. What were you talking about?" I asked while looking at them.

"They asked if we were fans of Black Pixie and Marissa?" she asked with a smile but in her eyes I could see nervous going across.

""I think they're okay but…I wouldn't be like a screaming fan," I stated while smiling.

Eli and Adam looked at Marissa then backed at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked them.

"That's exactly what Marissa said," Adam said slowly.

"Well because that's just because we are so close. We have almost everything in common," Marissa stated.

"That's cool. It's great to see two siblings get along," Adam said sweetly.

"Well we wanted to know what you thought about hose girls since they're missing," Eli said while looking at me.

"Yeah that sucks," Marissa said while taking a sip from her water bottle.

"So wait do you guys like them?" I asked.

"I'm a fan of both but…I only like a couple songs from each one," Eli said while stuffing his mouth with pudding.

"I'm a fan also. But unlike Eli here," Adam said while making a funny face at Eli, "I like both artists' songs." He smiled proudly.

I giggled at Adam while Marissa smiled. I looked down at her tray and notice she hasn't touched her fries or pizza. She was just drinking her water.

**Marissa's POV:**

I can't stop thinking about what I did this morning when I got to the school. I know I promised Clare to never doing it again but I've been lying to her. When she thinks I haven't made myself sick in the past four months, I've actually have…including today.

I don't want to disappoint her and make her angry because if she found out she can easily kick me out of her aunt's house and then I don't know where I would go. So all lunch I've just been drinking my water and luckily Adam or Eli have notice but I think Clare is starting to notice.

I reached over and grabbed my pizza before taking a bite out of it. I chewed it and swallowed it slowly. I think I made a face when I did this because Adam asked,

"Are you okay?" he looked into my eyes with concern.

'Yeah, it's just…this pizza has a weird taste that's all," I said while starting to get up, "umm….I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick."

As soon as I said this, I was speed walking out of there. I went towards the girl's room and walked right over to the sinks. I put my bag down and put my hands on each side of the sink. I looked up at myself in the mirror and started getting lost in my mind.

I can't handle the thoughts that started rushing into my head. All I can hear were these little voices that used to belong to my parents saying shit about me.

"_You need to grow up!"_

"_You know you want to go to the stall."_

"_This will only make people like you."_

"_You're nothing to us."_

That last one I remember my parents saying to me before they finally left me alone and decided to fight against each other instead of on me. As soon as they sign my contract to my manager, they told me good luck with fake smiles and relive in their voices.

Even though they said it like that I still smiled at them. They never abuse me physically but they did verbally. I never told one since in school I didn't have any friends, I haven't even told Clare yet. I do feel bad that I haven't told her yet but I'm scared of her reaction.

I feel like though I should tell her soon since she's helped me a lot. I'm also really happy to have her, Adam, and Eli as friends. I think I should tell them but not now….soon though.

I looked in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom. I walked into the cafeteria and took my seat back next to Eli.

"You alright Marissa?" Adam asked me sweetly.

"Yeah I'm just fine."

He smiled back at me and I couldn't help but blush. I think I might have a crush on Adam.

**Eli's POV:**

I can't handle but think about asking Clare out. Even though she's only been new for a day now, I know a couple things about her that just hook me to her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring and I saw Clare getting up.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked as I stood up.

"I have Advanced English for grade 12." Clare answered. (1)

"Really? Me too," I said while smiling like a goof.

"That's awesome. Can you show me the way to the classroom since I didn't finish touring the school?" she asked me.

"Sure. Actually Adam also has that class," I said while looking over at Adam, "does your sister also have it?"

"Sadly no. She's in regular English," she said with a small frown.

"Don't worry. Well, we better get going."

She smiled at me and the three of us, minus Marissa, walked to our class.

~*~*~A week later~*~*~

It's been a week since Clare and Marissa transferred to Degrassi and everything has been going awesome. On Monday, Adam opened up to Marissa and Clare about him being transgender. I was scared for him that they wouldn't be okay with it but they accepted him.

They said that they are fine with him being transgender and it doesn't change their opinions about him. Adam was relived especially because Marissa was fine with him. He told me how he has a little crush on her.

It's Friday right now and I'm currently having my free period which I chose to spend in the library to read my comic. Everyone stopped talking about the disappearance of Black Pixie and Marissa which I'm glad. Anyways, I've been thinking about asking Clare out and I'm ready to ask her out.

I looked up from my comic book when I heard someone enter the library and surprisingly, it was the blue eyed goddess herself. I got up from my seat and followed her into the mystery section.

When she had her back turned, I covered her eyes and I felt her jump.

"Guess who?" I whispered in her ear.

"Could it be the boogieman?" she asked while smiling.

"Nope."

"Freddy Cougar?"

"No."

"Oh! I know it's a scarier creature….Eli."

I pulled away from her and turned her around.

"Ouch Blue Eyes! Right in the heart," I stated while putting my hand on my heart.

"Oh suck it up," she teased while sticking her tongue out.

I chuckled at her adorableness before I stopped and just looked into her ocean eyes.

"So Clare…"

"So Eli…."

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Okay Eli, this is your chance. Take it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight?" I asked nervously.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah."

She blinked a couple time and looked down. Now I'm defiantly nervous.

* * *

**(1)-I dont know if they have a class like that or not  
**

**So? was it terriable or not? Anyways leave reviews if you want and tell me if I should make Clare say yes to going out with Eli or not. By the way everyone enjoying Degrassi so far? I know for sure I am and I can't wait to see what happens this week. Thanks for reading and until the next update bye. Love you!-Nami3**


	5. Date and Skeleton

******Hey fellow readers and authors. Welcome to a new chapter of Runaway Star! Ahaha anyways I may notice I changed it from "T" to "M" and the reason being is because after this chapter things might get a little...steamy;) maybe or maybe not that's for me to decide. Anyways I'm sorry if you been waiting for an update it's just I wanted to get this up before the weekend so here it is and I hope you engoy ch.5 :)  
**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Is Eli Goldsworthy actually asking me out? I've always dreamed of this ever since I saw him freshman year and lately, my old feelings for him have started coming back slowly. But I'm not sure if I should go out or not. I looked down at the ground and started thinking back and forth.

I started thinking of what could go wrong and the positive. I thought about it for thirty seconds before coming to a conclusion. I looked up to meet his emerald green eyes and answered,

"I would like that."

He smiled from ear to ear and let out the breath I think he was holding.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at nine."

"Why so late?"

"I have a surprise in mind."

"Better be a good one," I said teasing him.

"Oh it will," I stated with a smirk.

"Okay."

"So where do you live?"

"Umm I live on Cherry Tree Street."

"Hey! I live on that street," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know. I remember seeing your hearse up the street."

"Oh," he said while slightly blushing, "so that means you can just walk to my house?" he stated teasing me.

"What a gentleman," I said while "love" sighing.

"I know. But I will pick you up so don't worry."

"Awesome."

We were just staring into each other's eyes until the bell ringed. But that didn't cause us to break our eye contact.

"So I guess I will see you tonight?" he asked me.

"Guess you will."

And with that said, I slowly backed out of the aisle to grab my bag of one of the library table and exit out of the school. I walked down the steps and into the parking lot towards Marissa's car. Once I was there, I leaned against the passenger side and waited.

After about ten minutes of waiting, I started wondering where Marissa is. Her last class was near the school's entrance so I don't see how it could take this long to leave. Just as I was about to call her cell, I saw her jogging up to me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I uhh…had to take care of something," she said while smiling.

"What did you take care of?"

"Don't worry about."

I gave her a confused look before shrugging my shoulders and getting into the passenger seat. As soon as Marissa pulled out of the parking lot, I spit out the news.

"Eli asked me out for tonight!" I squealed.

"He did?" she said while looking out into the road. She sounded like she didn't care.

"Yup. Aren't you excited for me?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. So do you want me to help you pick out an outfit?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said this while she pulled up into the driveway.

As soon as we got out, we went to our room and started talking about outfits I should wear. We may have spent about two hours looking through my closet before deciding on a cute outfit that was a combination of both our style.

It was a dark floral print dress that was about mid-thigh with a leather jacket and a pair of black-and-white low top converse. Once we agreed on the outfit, I touch my Iphone screen to see it was already _**6:13 p.m. **_I quickly grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom.

Once I stepped in, I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and scrubbed it in before rinsing it out and putting in the strawberry conditioner. I grabbed my purple luffa and put some soap on before beginning to wash my body. I grabbed my shaver and started shaving my legs, arms, and underarms.

Once I was I done washing my body and face, I rinsed my hair out and stayed in there for about five minutes in the warm water before turning the shower off then stepping out. Once I was out, quickly walked into my room to see Marissa setting out my make up on the bed.

I looked at the time again to see it was fifteen minutes to seven. Wow, I take really long showers. I shook my head causing drops of water to hit around the room. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my lacy purple bra with matching purple boy shorts.

I slipped it on and wrapped a towel around my head to somewhat dry my hair. I walked to the edge of my bed then put on my pink robe. I then walked over to my vanity mirror and took a seat in front of it.

"While you were in the shower I plugged the blow dryer in," Marissa said while walking over to me.

I took my towel off my head to see most of my hair was still wet. As soon as she was about to start, she plugged my curling iron in. After spending twenty minutes blow drying my hair, she stopped and grabbed the curling iron in.

That took about forty minutes before finally looking at my hair. I saw Marissa pull out her phone and told me I have an hour before Eli comes to pick me up. I nodded my head then grabbed the outfit before putting everything on.

As soon as I put the outfit on, I sat in the chair that was in front of the vanity mirror and turned to Marissa. She started putting on eyeliner on my bottom and top lids. Then she put on massacre on. As soon as she finished, she started putting on some eye shadow. Then I felt her put lip gloss on my lips.

After that, she said 'done' and as soon as she did, I opened my eyes to look at myself in the mirror. She put on black eyeliner with light brown massacre that made my eyelashes look longer. Then she but on some light purple with some gray eye shadow on then she put on pink lip gloss on.

"I look amazing," I said while looking at Marissa through the mirror.

"Not only that you look hot! Eli will have a hard time keeping his hands off."

I giggled at her comment but stopped when I saw my phone vibrating right next to me. I picked it up to see the name I love to hear: _**Eli;)**_

_Hey Im going to pick u up in five minutes that cool?_

_-Eli_

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:30. I shrugged my shoulders and texted him back.

_Yeah that's cool with me C u til then_

_-Clare_

I looked over at Marissa and squealed. "He's going to be here in five minutes."

"Really?" she asked me and I just nodded 'yes'.

I told Eli to look for the house with Marissa's car so he knows which house on the block is ours. I started telling Marissa how excited I am until I heard a faint knock from downstairs. Aunt Becky had to work late tonight so it was just Marissa and I for now.

I nervously went downstairs with Marissa trailing behind me. As soon as I reached the front door, Marissa went in front of the door and opened the door with her behind it. As soon as I saw Eli, I felt my knees going weak. He was wearing a white v-neck with a pair of black skinny jeans and black combat boots. And judging by him, he was also checking me out.

**Eli's POV:**

I think I died and I'm looking at an angel. Clare looks so cute in that floral dress, of course she looks cute in everything and she also looks hot.

"Wow, you look amazing," I said which caused her to blush.

"You don't look to bad yourself Goldsworthy."

Now it was my turn to blush at a comment. I quickly got my face back to normal and stretched out my hand to her.

"Shall we get a move on darling?" I said in a fake French accent. She giggled and took my hand.

As we were walking to Morty I saw Marissa, through the reflection of the passenger window, give me a thumb up then closed the front door. I opened the car door for Clare and she slowly got in before I closed the door and jogged to the driver's side.

As soon as we were on the road, I started getting a little nervous about how tonight could go. Wow I must sound like a pussy right now but I'm okay with it. I mean its Clare for god sakes. She's probably the most fucking beautiful creature I've seen.

I took a right turn and stopped the car in front of a tree.

"Eli why do I feel like you're about to kill me?" I heard Clare ask.

"Don't worry Blue eyes, we just have to walk to reach our destination for the night," I said while smirking then getting out of the car.

I quickly jogged over to her side and opened her door.

"Wow. Such a gentleman aren't we?" she said as she steeped out.

I chuckled at her statement and grabbed her hand. When I touch her hand, I felt an electric shock course through my body. I quickly pulled back my hand to put them over her eyes.

"Eli!" she shrieked while giggling.

"I just want to surprise you Edwards calm down," I said in her ear.

**Clare's POV:**

"I just want to surprise you Edwards calm down," he said in a sexy husky whisper that sent chills down my spine.

I still could not believe I'm actually on date with Eli. Although I'm really curious on what this about has up his sleeves for tonight. He has behind me with his hands over my eyes and leading me to god knows where.

I felt us go from soft ground to hard ground. Okay now I'm really confused on our date already. What the hell is going behind these muscular hands?

"Okay so I'm going to need you to trust me for a second okay and keep your eyes closed?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head and the next thing I know I feel Eli let go of my hand. I started to panic for a second before I feel his warm hands grab my hand and my waist.

"Okay now I need you to take a step down like you're on stairs."

I took a step down and planted my right foot on to a….wobbly ground? What the fuck? I didn't ask any question and brought down my other foot. I then felt Eli let go of me and went somewhere.

"Eli?"

"Okay now you can open your eyes."

As soon as I did, I was awestrucked. Eli set up a table in a middle of a big boat with two chairs on each side. And there were twinkle lights hanging from poles that were connected to the end of the boats. I looked up and saw a full moon out that had a reflection on the lake.

"Eli…this is so…beautiful."

"Well I thought I should take a beautiful girl on a beautiful date."

He took a step next to me and looked down at me. I smiled up at him and started to blush realizing he called me beautiful.

"So would you care to enjoy a five star meal with me?" he asked while pulling my chair out.

I smiled at him and walked over to the seat. He pushed me in and went over to his side then taking a seat.

"So what kind of five star meal are we talking about here?" I said while pointing to the plate in front of me with a silver top over it.

"The best food in the world; hamburgers with a side of fries," he stated while pulling my silver top of my plate.

I giggled at him before responding, "You're such a dork."

"I know."

~*~*~20 minutes later~*~*~ **Eli's POV:**

This date was going amazing but the fun is still going to continue. We finished eating about ten minutes ago and we've just been talking about ourselves.

"So you know this was only part one of the date?" I stated while smirking.

"Really? So what's part two, _Elijah?"_

The way my full name comes of the tip of her tongue is just such a turn on. I got up from my seat and walked over to Clare.

"We are going to take a little swim."  
"Are you insane?" she asked with shocked.

"Maybe a little."

I smirked at her before going to the other side of the boat and coming back with two towels in my hand.

"Common' Clare! Live a little and besides it'll be under the moonlight."

She looked like she was thinking about it before grabbing a towel from my hand.

"But I don't even have anything to swim in."

"Really? Check you're bag," I said while pointing to her bag on the dock.

She scrunched her eyebrows together before walking over to her bag and opening it. She pulled out a black-and-green stripped two piece.

"How did this get in my bag?" she questioned me with a glare.

"I had a little bird help me out…"

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_I was thinking about where I should take Clare to for our date all last period when it hit me. I should borrow my uncle's boat and take it out to the lake. I smiled at the idea of seeing Clare in a bikini when we go into the water._

_The bell ringed and I was out of there. Although I'm taking Clare out I want to surprise her and telling her to bring a bikini would give the surprise away. As I was walking towards my locker, I passed by the hallway before mine and saw Marissa at her locker._

_I smiled to myself as I thought of an idea. I walked over to Marissa's locker and stood to the side. As soon as she closed her locker, she got scared my presence._

"_Damnit Eli! You scared the living shit out of me," she said while putting a hand over her racing heart._

"_Sorry Marissa but I need you to do me a favor," I stated._

"_Depends what's the favor Goldsworthy?"_

"_Well I'm taking Clare out-"_

"_Finally!"_

"_What?"_

"_I knew you had a thing for her ever since day one."_

"_Oh really?" I asked challenging her._

"_Yeah. I can tell just by the way you look at my sister."_

"_Fine. I have feelings for your sister, but you can't tell her," I said while giving a stern look._

"_I promise. Okay so what's the favor you need me to do?"_

"_Okay so I'm taking to the lake tonight on my uncle's boat."_

"_Okay."_

"_So I thought maybe we can have dinner, go for a swim, and dance a little…"_

"_Where does the favor come in Eli?"_

"_I want to surprise her but if I ask her to bring something to swim in, it'll ruin the surprise…" I started to trail off._

"_So the favor is to sneak a bikini into Clare's bag so it won't ruin your surprise?" she said while smirking._

"_Exactly."_

"_Okay I'll do it but if you hurt Clare tonight…"_

"_I won't I promise," I said while sticking my hand out, "deal?"_

_She looked down at my hand before returning her eyes to mine and shaking my hand,_

"_Deal."_

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

"So you got my sister to do you're dirty work?" she said amused.

"Yes."

"Well…I guess that was sweet of you to ask her and I will say I was surprise," she stated with a gentle smile.

I walked into the little shack that was on the boat and changed into a pair of gray swim trunks. I came out and saw Clare checking out my body.

"Like what you see Edwards?" I said gesturing to my body.

I saw her blush and shook her head. I smirked at her before jumping into the water. When I swam up to the surface, I saw Clare looking at me.

"Are you going to change Edwards or what?"

**Clare's POV:**

I came out of the little shack on the boat with the towel around my body. I'm a little self concision about what Eli will think of my body. I slowly started to remove my towel until it the floor and I was left standing in front of Eli in only my bikini.

He looked at me as if I was something amazing and had his jaw a little open.

"What…do I look bad?" I asked while going to the side of boat to talk to him.

"N-n-no. You look uhh….beautiful," he stuttered to me.

I blushed and slowly got into the water which I might add is fucking cold! As soon as I got in, I noticed Eli was looking down in front of him.

"Eli you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just thought I saw a…..fish," he said looking a little flushed.

"Okay."

I noticed he was acting a little weird and I saw him close his eyes for a moment before opening them up again.

"Sorry, it's just….now the water feels really cold," he stated.

"Yeah it is. Do you want to get out?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure. You can change first."

I nodded and went towards the dock to get out of the water then get on the boat to put the towel around me. As soon as I got the towel on, I walked into the little shack to change into my clothes again.

**Eli's POV:**

I can't believe I said I saw a fish. Out of all the excuse to cover that I had a boner, I had to say I saw a fish. I shook my head and got out of the water and started drying myself off. Well, at least the night is still young and we have the final part of our date.

I turned around to the radio I brought with me and started playing _Stay Away From My Friends _from Pierce the Veil. I know it's not a romantic song but hey, it's slow. I heard a door open behind me to see Clare in the dress she wore before.

"Eli, do you want to change?" she asked while pointing to the shack.

"Yeah I will, I'll be out quick," I said while walking pass her.

Once I closed the door, I quickly took off my swim trunks and got into my skinny jeans and my white v-neck. I then rushed to put my combat boots back on and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door and saw Clare looking out into the sky where the moonlight was hitting her face, making her look so gorgeous.

I walked over to her and bend down with my hand out.

"Would you do me the honors of dancing with me?" I asked.

She giggled at my actions before taking my hand, "I would be glad to."

I got back up straight and put my right hand on her waist while putting my left hand in her's. We started dancing to the song and then she started singing while lying her head on my shoulder:

_I don't know how you got into me_

_Down my throat and made a home_

_In my veins_

_They used to be the _

_Rivers that would take us away_

I know I heard that voice before. I started thinking really hard to remember what or should I say whose voice that sounds like. Then it hit me like lightening! She sounds like Black Pixie.

I pulled away from her and started at her.

"What's wrong Eli?" she said worried.

"Clare…..you sound like….your voice…" I started trailing off.

I then saw her eyes go wide and she started walking backwards then turned her back on me. I heard her mumbling something until she turned around again to face me.

"Eli there's something you should know."

"Okay but Clare before you say anything I just wanted to say you sounded like-"

"I know what you're about to say."

"You do?"

"Yes and that's because you're right."

I looked at her in confusion but the next words made my face drop and my jaw as well.

"I am Black Pixie."

* * *

**OMG! Eli found out she's Black Pixie. Do you think Eli will keep her secret or will he blow he cover? Only I know the answer *Mwahahaha* anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review if you want. By the way who's excitied for tonight's episode of DEGRASSI? and if you are, is any else as worried for Clare as I am? We'll all have to wait til tonight. Until next time my lovely readers-Nami3**


	6. We All Have Skeletons

**Hey everybody! I finally finished writing chapter 6 and I was happy to see people liked my two-shot while I was working on this. So I left you hanging with Clare confessing she's Black Pixie and I bet some are wondering what is going to happen now that Eli knows. Well your answers shall be answered in here :) This chapter is a little sad but also has some sweetness. So on with chapter 6 ^.^**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

"I am Black Pixie."

All I saw at the moment after that statement was his face with shocked. I'm scared that now he knows who I really am, he'll tell someone who will also tell someone. Then gets around town and somehow my manager is going to hear about me and is going to get me.

I already like living as a normal teenager, I can finally make up for all those times in the studio and world tours. I don't want to be famous anymore, I love being a normal teenager.

"Eli?" I asked while looking at him.

"You…-sigh- How are….what?" he mumbled.

"Okay let me explain. Yes I am Black Pixie and Marissa is the other missing singer. We both ran away from Vancouver and came here. You can't recognize us because I cut my hair and got laser eye surgery along with changing my wardrobe. While Marissa dyed her hair dark brown, cut it short too, and also changed her wardrobe. Then we packed our bags and took off in Marissa's new car.

As soon as we left, we drove all the way here to my aunt's house and have been living there ever since. Then the day after we came here, our aunt enrolled us into Degrassi and you know the rest."

I took a deep breath and looked at Eli's face. He looked down then back up at me.

"I just have one question to ask?" he asked so shyly it was cute.

"Sure. Ask anything."

"Why would you want to runaway from fame? I mean isn't it fun to travel the world to perform and have thousands of fans screaming your name?"

I looked down at the ground and I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I walked over to the side of the boat with my back to Eli, just looking at the water as the moon's reflection is shown.

I thought of the words and whispered them, "Because of everything that's happen in the past two years…"

_~*~*~Flashback(2 years ago)~*~*~_

_I have just finished up my first album and was about to have my first concert which was in Manitoba. I was performing tomorrow and during my rehearsal, I thought I should give my mom a call._

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hi, mom," I smiled into the phone.**_

"_**Clare! Oh hi sweetie, how is it baby?"**_

"_**Oh my gosh mom it's amazing! I love being a singer."**_

"_**That's great honey. Oh by the way we got your tickets in the mail."**_

"_**I was really hoping you and dad can come to my first concert."**_

"_**Clare, you know we wouldn't miss it for anything else."**_

"_**I really can't wait for you to see me perform."**_

"_**Me neither I know you're going to be amazing."**_

"_**Well I better get back to rehearsal."**_

"_**Of course and besides, we have to leave in an hour to catch the plane."**_

"_**Okay I'll see you tomorrow I guess."**_

"_**Yes you will. Clare, we both love and miss you very much." That statement made my eyes water.**_

"_**I love you guys too. Bye mom."**_

"_**Bye sweetie."**_

_(The Next day: 7 hours before the concert)_

"_Ugh where are my parents? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" I yelled as I started pacing in my hotel room._

"_Clare, clam down. Maybe they got lost finding the hotel," Marissa said trying to calm me down._

"_Yeah. Maybe you're right."  
"I know I am."_

_I took a deep breath and sat next to Marissa on the bed. She was flipping through the channel until the news showed a scary story._

"_Wait go back," I said grabbing the remote and turned back._

"_**A tragedy has struck this morning as a plane from Toronto to here has crashed and burst into flames. Locals said they saw the plane started falling into the woods and at scene saw the plane being on fire. Many people tried to save the passengers on the plane by putting the fire out but it was too late. There were no survivors and officials say, they have identified the bodies and are contacting family members about the incident.**_

_**This is Michelle Mosaic with the two o'clock news; now back to Derek in the studios."**_

_I looked at the screen and I instantly felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I turned to Marissa and hugged her as I cried into her shoulders._

"_Marissa, my parents were on that plane. I have no parents."_

"_Clare, you don't know that. Maybe they weren't and they're already here. Watch they are going to call any second and ask what the hotel's address is."_

_Just after she finished that sentence, my phone went off across the room._

"_See, that's probably them."_

_I stood up from the bed and walked over to where my phone laid on the coffee table, going off. I looked at the screen and saw that it was an unknown number._

"_Hello?" I asked scared._

"_Yes is this Clare Edwards?" the other person asked._

"_Yes this is her. Who is this?"_

"_I'm Officer Seeds, I work with the police here in Vancouver. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have died in the plane crash from this morning."_

_At that moment, the world just froze and all I can see was images of my parents screaming for help yet nobody can help them because their bodies were already having flesh coming off their bones._

_I hanged up the phone and feel to my knees, sobbing into the ground. I let out a piercing scream so loud I bet everyone in Vancouver could have heard me. I screamed until my lungs couldn't breath. Marissa ran to my side and brought me into her arms. I hugged her so tightly and sobbed into her shoulder._

_She rubbed my back and just let me be. She pulled out her phone and called Chris to tell him to cancel the concert tonight. I heard them bicker back and forth until Chris gave up and said 'fine' in a pissed off tone. _

_After that day, I told the record company to not publish my album and that I wanted to record a different album._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

"…and that's why I've always had such a dark sound. But after that happened, more shit happened." I took a deep breath and I felt Eli's hand on my shoulder before turning me around. He looked into my eyes and I saw the concern in them.

"Clare…you don't have to tell me," he said, almost in a whisper.

"No. I need to be honest with you about why I did this."

I back up a foot away from him then looked up at him. "After my parents died and I was re-working on my first album, Chris, my manager at the time….he would…molest me when it was just the two of us. It went on for three months until one day a worker forgot his jacket and he saw what Chris was doing to me.

After he saw it, the worker called the police and had him arrested. They questioned me and I got a new manager, Martha, who is still currently my manager. Even though all this crap happened to me, it helped me let my anger out through the words in my songs."

I was crying so hard about the molestation and the deaths I just broke down into Eli's arms. I cried into his arms after just telling him a dark secret and he was also crying. I could feel some tears going onto my own shoulders. I pulled away from Eli and looked into his eyes, "Why are you crying?"  
"Clare, I have something I need to tell you."

**Eli's POV:**

I feel like it's my turn to tell her my secret since she opened up to me so much about her life from the last 2 years. I took her hand and lead her to the end of the dock to sit on. I took a seat next to her and looked at her.

"You remember how I was nervous asking you out?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well I was nervous because I haven't gone out with anyone ever since….Julia died."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Two years ago I was going out with Julia. We started dating near the end of my sophomore and I was in love with her. Last year on our one year anniversary, we got into a big fight and said things I didn't mean to say but they just slipped out before I can think. She took off on her bike and when I chased after her, it was too late. I saw the car hit her and she hit the ground so hard, it cracked her head opened and left a puddle of blood forming."

I looked down and let tears fall into the water underneath us. "But before any of this happened, I was already miserable. My mom left me and my dad when I was like six or seven years old. You know what she told me before she left?"

Clare shook her head side to side, "My mom told me she was going to the grocery store," I chuckled at the memory, "the grocery store my ass. I just don't get why she had told me that because I remember waiting for hours and hours for her to return with no luck. I stopped after two days of waiting because I knew she was fucking with me and just needed an excuse to leave."

I let the tears slid down my cheeks slowly because I got tired of sobbing over my mom years ago and frankly, she's not worth my tears anymore. She lost that right after leaving out the door.

"Eli, I am so sorry," I heard Clare say as she grabbed my hand.

"I feel like everything was my fault between my mom and Julia."

"Eli," Clare said softly, "look at me."

I slowly looked up at her and all I saw was how beautiful the light from the moon was hitting her face. "What happened with your mom wasn't your fault, she chose to leave so don't think you caused her to leave. And with Julia, you weren't the person who was behind the wheel. So you see, none of this is your fault so please…stop beating yourself about it."

I smirked and looked in between her eyes before traveling down to her lips. When I looked back at her eyes, I saw them looking at me lips before returning a gaze at me. I slowly leaned in and I saw her doing the same before our lips connected together.

When our lips moved against each other, I felt the spark go off just like when I first made eye contact with her. I poked her lips with my tongue, asking for entrance which she accepted and our tongues wrestle each other.

I slowly placed my hands on her waist as she put her hands around my neck. We were really enjoying the moment until Clare's phone went off. She pulled away from me and went back on the boat to answer her phone.

She came back five minutes later and looked disappointed. "I have to get home. I guess I had a curfew according to my Aunt Becky."

I smiled and got up from the dock and jumped onto the boat to grab my stuff before grabbing Clare's hand and leading her back to Morty. As soon as we got in the car, Clare asked, "What time do you have to be home?"

"I don't really have a curfew. My dad stopped caring after my mom."

Clare smiled awkwardly and looked down at her hand as soon as I started driving. The entire ride to Clare's house was just….awkward. We didn't make eye contact with each other or even talked at all. The only noises were our breathing and the radio which was at a low volume.

As soon as I parked in front of Clare's house, she said a quick thanks about tonight and rushed out of the car and into her aunt's house. Great, I just had to kiss her but she also leaned in so I guess she wasn't that surprised by my action.

I parked in my driveway to not see my dad's car but I saw a light from my bedroom window. I scrunched my eyebrows together and turn off Morty. I exited out of the car and slowly made my way to my door. I twisted the door knob and it was….unlocked?

I cautiously walked in and quietly closed the door. I heard some movement from upstairs and I kind of freaked out not knowing what could happen next. I made my way up the stairs quietly and prepared myself with a fist in the air.

As soon as I reached my bedroom door, I quickly opened it and saw that Adam was watching T.V. while on my bed.

"Damnit Adam! You made me scared shitless," I said as I lowered my fists.

"Sorry. I came by earlier and your dad said you would be home soon then left."

"How long have you been here?" I asked while taking a seat in my computer chair.

"Half an hour."

"Oh."

I walked over to the side of the T.V. and picked up two controllers.

"Want to play some Call of Duty?" I asked while smirking.

"Sure."

I turned the Xbox on and then pushed Adam a bit so there was some room for me to sit on the bed. Adam turned the channel to game mode and we began to shoot the enemy.

"So where were you tonight?" Adam said as he shot the enemy.

"I…was on a date …with Clare."

"Finally!" Adam yelled as reloaded his gun.

"What?" I asked while getting shot –sigh-.

"I've been watching you drool over her ever since she started Degrassi."

"So? You've been doing the same with Marissa," I teased.

"Shut up."

~*~*~Monday Morning~*~*~

I pulled up into Degrassi and parked Morty near the front of the school in the parking lot. I turned him off and made my way into the school. As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Clare talking to Marissa who looked kind of pissed off.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to Clare's locker. Clare's back was turned to me but I think she sensed my presence because she turned around the moment I stopped behind her. She looked up into my eyes with no emotion shown on her face.

"Hey," I said while smirking.

"Hi," she responded quietly.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

She looked back at Marissa and they exchanged some eye contact before Marissa left and made her way to the science room. Clare smiled up at me and said, "Let's talk."

"Not here."

I grabbed Clare's hand and lead her to the place under the stairs in the foye. I took a seat while she looked at me puzzled before taking a seat in front of me.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked while fixing her eyes at me.

"I wanted to talk about Friday night."

"What about Friday night?" she questioned.

"About…the kiss," I whispered.

"The k-kiss? Did you not want to kiss me?" she asked worried.

"No. I just…wanted to know what this means."

"Eli, I kissed you last night because I really like you," she confessed while blushing.

"Really?" I asked while smiling.

"Yes, but if you don't like me-"

"Are you crazy? Clare I really like you too. And I'm not just saying this because I found out," I lowered my voice but so she can only hear me, "you're Black Pixie. I liked you the moment I first saw you."

She smiled at my statement and blushed a very dark red. She looked down then back up.

"Eli can I tell you something?" I nodded 'yes' to her.

"I've actually knew you when you were a sophomore and I was a freshman," she said.

"What? No you didn't if so I think I would have noticed you."

"Eli, I'm telling you the truth. Like I remember, the day I left Degrassi after I got discovered, I was making my way out of the school when I tripped and dropped my books. You helped me, giving me my last book, that was the first and what I thought was the last moment we had with each other."

He looked at me as if I just slapped him and said I was bored.

"That was you? The girl with the high ponytail and really geeky glasses?"

"Yeah…." I dragged off, embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But Eli if we're going to be together, I want to start things slowly and not rush into anything."

"Of course Clare. So wait does this mean….you're my girlfriend?" Eli asked slightly blushing.

I leaned in and kissed him which he returned in favor. I then pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled widely and grabbed my hand, "Well can I walk my girlfriend to her first class?"

I blushed but never the less, I squeezed his hand and responded, "I would love if my boyfriend did that."

* * *

**Hey everybody! So how did you like chapter 6? Well yesterday in the mail I got signed photos from Munro and Aislinn! And when I saw them, I thought I should bring Eclare together soon so you could thank them ahaha. So Degrassi is getting amazing in season 12 huh? I'm thinking of doing a Maybell story cuz I love them together too! Any who please review if you want and until next tie-Nami3**


	7. Who Are You Now

**Hey readers! Okay So I know it's been awhile and I'm truly sorry but I started high school like almost two weeks ago and I've already been busy with tons of homework. Believe me when I say I've been trying to update ever since ch.6 but I got busy and yeah. So sorry but now here is ch.7:) I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

~*~*~Two weeks later~*~*~**Eli's POV:**

It's been officially two weeks since me and Clare started going out and I think I'm already in love with her. We went on our first date Saturday night and I think it went really well. I took Clare out to see the carton movie _Paranorman _she's been begging me to take her to see and I have to admit, it was a pretty good movie. Then after we went for a stroll around the park under the stars and kissed a couple times.

I remember we went on the swings and she would giggle so much, it was like listening to your favorite song on repeat mode. I smirked at the memory while making my way into the school and hopefully meeting Clare inside.

After she told me she was Black Pixie, my lips have been sealed I didn't even tell Adam. But Clare told Marissa the Monday morning after our date from Friday. Marissa was pretty pissed that Clare told someone, but accepted the fact that I know their secret and knows I won't tell. I defiantly won't tell after Marissa's and mine conversation that same afternoon at lunch….

_~*~*~Flashback (At lunch)~*~*~_

_I walked into the cafeteria and sat at the table in left corner. I was there by myself so I pulled out **The Replacement **and began reading. After five minutes has passed, I saw Marissa making her way over._

"_Hey Eli," she said while taking a seat across from me._

"_Hey," I said without taking my eyes off the book._

"_Where are Clare and Adam?"_

"_Oh, she had a newspaper meeting and Adam went home early."_

"_Okay."_

_Then she suddenly reached over and grabbed my book out of my hands. She brought it in front of her and marked the page I was on._

"_How can I help since you took my book," I stated while gesturing to my book._

"_I know Clare told you," she said with a poker face._

"_Told me what?" I asked playing dumb because frankly, I was scared by the face she has right now._

_She leaned over and whispered, "I know Clare told you she is Black Pixie and I'm the famous Marissa."_

_I gulped and breathed out the breath I was holding in. "Yeah she did." Marissa smiled and pulled back to a straight up position. _

"_Let me cut to the chase, if you tell anyone about us or hurt Clare in anyway or both, I will personally come over to your house and shove my foot so far up your ass while you're sleeping, you'll think the bed bugs put their own foots in your ass."_

_I looked at her with wide eyes and she just smiled in return knowing I got her message. "Do you understand?" she asked 'innocently' while batting her eyes._

_I shook my head from side to side, "Good. Well I got to go. Tell Clare I say hi." And she walked out of the cafeteria._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

You know for someone who is so nice to everyone, she can be scary when she threatens people. I told Clare what Marissa said and Clare could not stop laughing for an hour straight.

I walked down the hallway and saw Clare leaning against my locker with a smile when she noticed me. I smiled back and made my way to her. Once I stood in front of her, we just stared at each other.

"Hmm, do I have a locker stalker now?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, but you do have a totally awesome girlfriend," she teased while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I do. Have you seen her around miss?"

She playfully shoved me by my chest and moved to the side and let me get into my locker. I smirked over my shoulder at her and opened up my locker.

"So what are you doing after school?" I asked her while grabbing my math textbook.

"Nothing I'm aware of why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over after school." I stated while closing my locker and facing her.

"Sure."

"Great. Do you want me o walk you to class?"

"No, I'm good. Plus I promise Imogen I meet up with her," she looked down at her watch, "now actually. Ha ha I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay," I leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled away and started walking towards the entrance of the school. I think tonight I'm going to tell Clare…I love her.

**Clare's POV:**

I walked out of the school and looked around until I spotted Imogen sitting by herself at one of the picnic tables. Last night while I was doing my homework, Imogen texted me. I don't know how she got my number, maybe from Marissa but that's not the issue right now. She texted me saying if I can meet her in the morning at school and I agreed.

As I made my way over, I noticed she had her hair up in pig tails and was dressed in a black and red dress with a little person of the corner of the dress and a pair of black tights.

"Hey Imogen," I said with a smile.

"Hello Clare Edwards."

I nodded at her and took a seat in front of her. "So what is it you needed to meet me for?"

"Well, first I wanted to say thanks for actually meeting me," she stated with a sad smile.

"What do you mean by 'actually meeting you'?" I asked.

"When I was younger, I used to always get bullied and whenever I wanted to talk to my "friends" they would always make excuses to not talk to me."

"Imogen, I'm sorry. Well, unlike them, I'll be here for you," I said while giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you Clare."

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Well me and Drew were hanging out last night and he tried to kiss me but I turned my head away because I didn't want to. He started getting mad and asked why I never want to kiss him and I said because I don't feel anything. After our fight, I went home and called Fiona. She comforted me and I couldn't stop thinking about…."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"…..kissing Fiona last night in my dreams. Clare, I think I might like Fiona."

I could feel my eyes widened from that last statement of her's. I'm not freaked out or anything but, wow. I didn't expect this to happen when she said she wanted to talk.

"Oh. So are you lesbian or bi?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'll admit, I've had some feelings for her for awhile but I didn't think much about them."

"Well, at least you know what they are now," I responded.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell Fiona my feelings because I don't know if she'll feel the same."

"Well I think you should wait to tell Fiona. You guys should start off as friends and let everything happen whether you end up together or not."

"Like how you and Eli got together?" she asked with a smile.

I blushed at her comment and looked down, "Yeah." I chuckled to myself then looked back at Imogen. "If it worked for me and Eli, I think it can work for you and Fiona."

"Thanks Clare."

She then surprised me by giving me a hug. I was shocked at first but nevertheless returned the hug. We pulled away once the bell ranged and stand up from the picnic table.

"Well I first class with Fiona-love sigh- I'll see you later" and she started walking to the school.

I smiled to myself and shook my head before making my way into Degrassi.

~*~*~Lunch~*~*~

I was sitting with Adam, Marissa, and Imogen but I didn't know where Eli was. I haven't seen him since this morning when I was at his locker.

"Hey Adam do you know where Eli is?" I asked starting to get worried.

"Uhh….I think I saw him go into Principal Simpson's office," he stated while continuing his conversation with Marissa.

I didn't want to interrupt them again so I got up form my seat and started making my way out of the cafeteria. I ran threw the hallways and when I was about half way from the office, I saw Eli and Mr. Simpson exiting from his office.

I stopped and watched the scene play in front of me. They both exchanged smiles then shook each other's hands before Principal Simpson returned to his office. I saw Eli turn around and he noticed I was watching. He made his way over to me until he was an inch away form me.

"Hey Clare," he smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Hey. What was that all about?" I asked.

"I talked to Principal Simpson about the play I'm doing remember?"

A week ago, Eli went to talk to Simpson about putting on a play for next semester for his NYU portfolio but some girl named Becky Baker beat him to it and requested a play already. Eli was pretty pissed but tried to remain clam and got to be the director.

But when he found out that Becky wanted to make a musical version of _Romeo and Juliet _Eli lost it. So all last week, when we would hang out, Eli would tell me how she would be changing everything and told me about the argument they had on Friday on having a niner named Tristan in the play.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked as we started walking.

"Well I pitch the idea of instead of a Juliet, we have Jules," he finished with a smirk.

"So now it's two guys in love?" I stopped in front of my locker.

"Exactly!"

" Eli…..that sounds amazing. You know you'll be a hero to all the gay guys here."

"I know. And as a bonus, I'm going to hire Tristan as Jules."

"That's amazing," I stated and then kissed his cheek which caused him to blush.

"But wait won't Becky be pissed? Because I heard she's a strict Christian," I added.

"So? Becky shouldn't have a problem, it's the same storyline only with two dudes now."

"True. Well congrats Mr. Director."

He smiled down at me then grabbed my hands, "Are you still coming over after school?"

"Of course, but just out curiosity what will be doing?" I asked 'innocently'.

"Well maybe this…" and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. He pushed me against the lockers and when I gasped, he took that as an opportunity to let his tongue invade his mouth. This continued for about ten more seconds before he pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"You're going have to wait Edwards," and with that said he left with that smug smirk planted on his lips.

~*~*~After School~*~*~ **Eli's POV:**

Finally! I get to leave this school and better part, no play rehearsal so that means less time with Becky and more time with Clare. I made my way outside the school and towards Morty to see Clare, leaning against the driver side. She looked so beautiful and especially in the outfit she's wearing.

She is wearing a light purple v-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans with white low-cut converse on. I walked over to her and smiled.

"As much as I love the view, this is my side since I'm the designated driver."

She giggled at my statement and went to the other side but not without giving me a quick peck on my neck. I closed my eyes for a second before re-opening them and entered Morty. As soon as I was pulling out of the parking lot, Clare scooted over to the middle seat, next to mine, and grabbed the hand that wasn't lying on the steering wheel.

I smiled while looking out in the road, loving the feeling of Clare's hand connected to mine. I just love these simple moments with Clare. I'm so glad that we are going out and I hope we continue this for a long time.

As I pulled into my driveway and I noticed my dad's car was gone. That's weird because when I come home from school, Bullfrog is always home whether it's drinking or watching the game.

I shrugged my shoulders and exited out my side before quickly running to Clare's door. I opened it and she slowly stepped out. As soon as she was out, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the front door. I opened the door with my house key and stepped to the side to let Clare in first.

I followed behind her and she started walking into the living room.

"Wow, you're house is so….old fashioned," she stated while looking at a younger picture of me.

"Yeah I know. Were you expecting like a really dark house blue eyes?" I teased.

"Maybe…" she giggled then made her way in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So shall we continue what we started earlier?" I asked while putting my hands on her hips.

"Remind me what we started earlier."

I looked into her eyes before quickly planting my lips to hers. She started to tangle her fingers into my hair as I deepened the kiss. I started walking her backwards until the back of her knees and I lowered her on her back. I slowly laid my chest against her's and made my way from her lips to her neck.

She started to moan as I softly bit down on her neck, enough to leave a hickey behind. As I made it to the top of her breasts, I stopped and looked up at her.

"Can I take this off?" I asked while tugging the end of her shirt.

She looked hesitant but nodded. I slowly removed her shirt to only leave her in her purple bra with a little black bow in the middle. I started kissing down her neck again and made my way to her breasts. I started rubbing then through her bra and I can tell she was enjoying the feeling by the way she's moaning.

"Ellli…please. Take it off."

I smirked and unclasped her bra from the back then flinging it across the room. I pulled back and looked down at her breasts. Clare got embarrassed and tried to cover up but I grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Don't cover up. You're beautiful."

She leaned up and kissed me passionately while I started to play with her nipples. She moaned into the kiss and then I started to kiss all the way to her breasts before taking her right nipple into my mouth. I bit down and sucked on it which caused Clare to moan my name.

I then started kissing my way down her stomach to the top of her jeans. As I was about to unbutton her jeans, a pair of soft hands stop them.

"Eli, I'm not ready for sex."

"Clare don't worry, there are other things we can do."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she was scared, "But we don't have to if you're not comfortable."

She looked down and then looked back into my eyes, "I want to Eli it's just I'm nervous and not comfortable yet with the idea."

"Clare I understand. Do you just want to watch a movie or something?"

"I liked that," she smiled.

I smirked down at her and pecked her lips before getting up and grabbing her bra then handing it over to her. I turned around and waited for her to finish getting dressed. She mumbled an 'okay' and I took a spot next to her.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"What movies do you got?" she smirked at me and I smiled.

~*~*~An hour and a half later~*~*~

We just finished watching _Boogieman 2 _and let's just say, Clare seems like she isn't a fan of it after it ended.

"Thanks Eli. Now I'm going to be scared of going into a dark place," she teased while sticking her tongue out.

"It's okay. I promise I won't let him get you," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she cuddled into my side, "unless he's about to attack, you're on your own babe."

She scoffed and playfully slapped my chest while giggling. I laughed at her and looked down at my phone screen to see it was 5:38 already. Clare also looked down and noticed the time as well.

"I better get home before my aunt starts worrying."

"Awww, does she not trust little old me?"

"Not after you brought me home after our first date at one in the morning," she commented while standing up.

I chuckled at the memory and got up as well. We walked over to the front door and I opened it for her, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No I'm good. I could use the fresh air anyway."

"Okay. Well call me when you get home."

"I will," she then leaned up and kissed me for a couple seconds before pulling away, "Bye."

I waved at her then closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and smiled like a fool. I started making my way upstairs to my room and when I got in, I threw my body onto my body. I love how I can act myself around Clare and not be judged. I think….I think I am in love with Clare Edwards. Just thinking that made a bigger smile appear on my face.

I don't think anything right now could ruin my day now.

"Eli! Can you come downstairs?" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

He must have just gotten home right now but nevertheless I followed his orders and exited my room. I jogged down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's up Bul-"

I stopped mid sentence when I noticed a blonde woman with green eyes sitting next to Bullfrog on the couch. She looked back at me before standing up and facing me.

"Hello Eli," I cringed at the sound of her awful familiar voice.

"Hi…mom." You could hear the venom in my voice when I said that last word.

* * *

**Oh damn! Eli's mom is back and do you think it's for good? Who knows...wait I do! hee hee I really hope you enjoyed ch.7(: By the way I'm already anxious for Degrassi to come back already because 1) I want to know what's going to happen between Becky and Adam;) and of course 2) Eli is FINALLY going to be shirtless:o I bet you fan girls went crazy after seeing that promo! Lol anyways I will try and update as soon as I can. Please R&R and until next time-Nami3**


	8. Bulletproof Love

**Hello readers! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I've been struggling in one of my classes already and I had to try really hard to bring my grade up because I have an 'F'. Plus I've had some high school drama going on too so...yup. But I hope this chapter will satisfy your anticipation on what's going to happen. So I'm going to stop ranting and let you read ch.8 of _Runaway Star^.^_ **

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I stood from the bottom of the stairs as I glared at the woman who decided to get up one day and forever, or I thought was forever, leave my life. But yet, here she is just sitting on my living room couch with a smile on her face. She is smiling as if she hasn't left me and dad ten years ago.

I turned to my dad and asked, "What is **she **doing here?" I bet my eyes were really dark with anger.

"Well, earlier your mom called me and said she wanted to talk to me. So I met up with her at the Dot and we talked," he looked over at her and gave her a small smile, "she told me how she was living Vancouver and started thinking about me….and you. So then we talked some more and then we decided on a something."

He walked over to her and held out his hand for her. She smiled up at him and gladly took it while standing up. They turned around to face me with their fingers intertwined together, "We're getting back together and she's moving back in."

Suddenly, the whole world started to freeze to me. I've dreaded to hear those words come out of Bullfrog's mouth ever since she left us. I looked at them with wide eyes and gripped the railing of the stairs.

"What?"

"Now Eli, I understand you might be upset…"

"Upset?! Upset doesn't even begin my feelings for this woman," I stated while glaring at her.

"Eli..." she started off before I cut her off.

"No! You don't get to speak to me. I never wanted to see you again after I realized you were never coming back. You know how hard it was for a seven year old to realize that his mom left without a heads up? I stayed up nights crying and blaming myself. But then I realized that it was never me, it was all you! Nothing you can say will ever make me okay with you coming back into my life. Dad you are making the biggest mistake of your life. I never want to see you again and you're not my mom."

I ran up the stairs and ignored my name being called from Bullfrog. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I started pacing back and forth while tugging on my hair. I did this for awhile until I stopped and sat on the edge of my bed. I put my hands over my face to only feel my cheeks wet.

I guess I must have cried out of anger that I didn't even notice. I looked down at my hands as they started suddenly shaking. I put them to my sides and started breathing more calm now. I closed my eyes for a minute then reopened to only grab a bag from under my bed. I opened the duffle bag and stuffed clothes in there for the night and tomorrow.

Once I finished packing, I grabbed my phone and called the person I call in situations.

"Hey Adam, do you think I can spend the night? I can't be home right now," I asked with desperation in my words.

"_**Let me check with my mom first," **_he stated. I heard some voices on the phone before Adam came back on,

"_**Yeah you can come over."**_

"Alright thanks man. I'll see you in a bit."

"_**Okay. Bye."**_

I stuffed my phone into my pocket before grabbing my duffle bag and running down the stairs avoiding my parents calling my name as I ran out the door without an explanation to them. I opened the driver side door and threw my bag into the passenger side. I started Morty up and began my way to the Torres's house.

Once I parked outside their house, I grabbed my bag and walked up to the door then knocked on it. A few seconds went by before the door opened up with Mrs. Torres there.

"Oh hello Eli," she snarled at me. She has that disgust look on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Torres. Is Adam in his room?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Yes."

She moved to the side and started walking away. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me before making my way up the stairs towards Adam's room. I knocked on the door and Adam smirked at my appearance.

"Hey prince of darkness," he turned back around and walked to his bed.

"Thanks for the name, Grasshopper," I joked, "you know I think your mom doesn't like me."

"Ugh! She thinks you're a bad influence ever since the Dead Hand concert," he replied while rolling his eye in annoyance.

"Yeah, I can see I'm never going to get into her good book anytime soon."

"So why the sudden need to spend the night?" Adam asked while lying back on his bed.

"What? Do I need a reason to spend the night at my best friend's place?" I stated while sitting in his computer chair.

Adam looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and a face expression that said 'Really?'. He sat up on the edge of the bed and patted the spot right next to him. I sighed and walked over to the spot. Once I sat down, Adam turned around to face me.

"You and I both know that is bullshit. Seriously dude what's the real reason you came over?"

I stayed quiet for awhile until Adam just decided to throw out random ideas.

"Is it school? Clare? Bullfrog?"

"Yes."

"Yes what dude?" he said lowly.

"It's Bullfrog. Well it involves Bullfrog," I stated.

"Is he alright? Did you guys get into a huge fight?" he asked worried.

"No. After Clare left I was in my room when Bullfrog came home and called me downstairs. I went downstairs to walk into the living room to see Bullfrog….and my mom."

"Wait, what?! Your mom is back?" Adam asked while standing up.

"Bullfrog told me that he forgave her and that she wanted to come back into my life again. Then he said that she was moving back in with us."

I looked up at Adam through my bangs and before he can say anything back, I continued talking, "….and she tried to apologize to me but I blew up on her. Saying that she doesn't deserve to be back in my life."

"Wow, I'm sorry Eli. Have you told Clare yet about Cece coming back?"

"No and quiet frankly, I don't want to either way."

"Well I respect your decision. Well you know that my house is always open for you whenever you want."

I smiled at him and did our handshake with him. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Do you want to play some Call of Duty?"

I smirked and grabbed the controller off the floor, "Get ready to die my friend."

~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~**Clare's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I couldn't help myself and think how lucky I am to get such a gentleman like Eli as my boyfriend. Yesterday, he was so nice when he asked if I wanted to or not. I hope soon I will be ready to be intimate with him.

I got of bed and started getting dressed since I took a shower last night. There is only two days left of this week before its winter break! I can't wait because that means three weeks without school and more time with Eli. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the clothes I wanted to wear.

I walked out of my room wearing light blue skinny jeans with a black floral shirt that has little white and light pink flowers all over it. And I was wearing a pair of tan ankle boots while I just went with just massacre.

I knocked on Marissa's bedroom door but I didn't get any response. I shrugged it off and decided that maybe she was downstairs already having breakfast. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my aunt Becky cooking breakfast but still no Marissa.

"Morning Aunt Becky," I said while taking a seat at the table.

"Morning Clare," she called over her shoulders.

"Have you seen Marissa this morning?"

"Yeah. She went for a walk an hour ago and said she would meet you at school," she answered while placing a plate of eggs and bacon with toast in front of me.

"Oh? Did she say why she was going for a walk?"

"Just that she wanted to feel the fresh air before school."

I nodded my head at her and ate my breakfast quietly. After I finished my breakfast, I looked at my phone screen and saw it was already _**7:20**_. I grabbed my bag from the couch and walked back into the kitchen to say goodbye to my aunt.

"Bye Aunt Becky. I'll see you after school," and as I started walking out I heard my aunt call 'wait'.

"Marissa wanted me to give you these," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the mustang.

I smiled thanks and grabbed the keys. As I entered the mustang and was getting ready to pull out of the driveway, I started to think where Marissa could have gone.

**Marissa's POV: (an hour before)**

I quietly closed my bedroom door and tip-toed down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom, I noticed a light source coming from the kitchen. I titled my head to the right with a confused expression on my face. I straighten up and began walking slowly to the kitchen. Once I was standing in the doorway, I saw Clare's aunt sitting at the dinner table with the phone next to her.

"Morning," I said shyly with a small smile.

"Oh hey Marissa. What are you doing up so early?"

"I-I was just going to go walk around for awhile."

"Oh. What time are going to come back?"

"I will just walk to Degrassi so when Clare wakes up, can you tell her I'll meet her at school?"

"Of course dear. Anything else?" she asked while standing up.

"If she asked where I am, just tell her I went for a walk to clear my head."

"Okay dear."

"Alright I'll get going. I'll see you later."

"Alright. And Marissa?"

"Yes?"

And as I turned around to face her again, she hugged me and I slowly wrapped my arms around her, hugging back. I started to have tears form in my eyes because Clare's aunt is like the mom I never had. My mom never hugged me so I felt loved when she hugged me.

I pulled back and said a quick bye before heading to the door and closing it once I stepped outside. As I started walking, I pulled out my Ipod from my backpack and put my headphones in. I looked through my songs before I started playing _All The Things She Said (1) _from t.A.T.u. After about twenty minutes of walking, I stopped in front of the house and took my headphones out.

I put my Ipod back in my back pack and continued to look at the house I haven't seen in almost three years. It still looks the same from when I last remember. I started walking up the driveway and onto the porch, standing in front of the door.

I took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. I knew for a fact that they would be up right now, getting ready t leave soon. After about a minute, I heard the door being unlocked and it opened up with a man and woman behind it.

They looked at me then each other before returning their gaze back at me. I looked at them with a sad smile before speaking.

"Hi….mom and dad."

They looked at me with a sympathy look but also confused. Like as I was just some homeless person asking if I can use their bathroom.

"Hello Marissa," my 'mother' answered.

"Darling," 'father said after.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I asked shyly like looking at them in the eyes.

"Of course," she said while standing to the side, with my dad, and motioning for me to come in.

I took another deep breath before stepping into my old home.

~*~*~At Degrassi~*~*~ **Eli's POV:**

I walked to the driver side while Adam was still at the door talking to his mom before ending the argument and walking to the passenger side. I slid into behind the steering wheel and started Morty up. As we pulled out of his driveway, I asked Adam what he and his mom were arguing about.

"She was arguing with me about bring my grade up in math or else I can kiss my Xbox all winter break."

"Dude your mom is such a hard ass. How can you handle her sometimes?"

"I think because I do love her even though we argue a LOT."

As we pulled into the Degrassi parking lot, I noticed a familiar blue mustang next to Morty's regular parking spot. I smirked knowing Clare is most likely at my locker waiting for me.

"So are you going to talk to Bullfrog or your mom today?" Adam asked as I stopped the engine.

"I don't want to talk to them."

"Eli, you're going to have to talk eventually. You can't keep hiding out at my place."

I sighed and looked at the steering wheel. I heard Adam leave Morty but then I heard the door reopened five minutes later. I looked over and saw Clare just sitting there, looking at me.

"Hey stranger," she said teasing me with a smile.

"Hey," I responded with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked while sliding over to the middle seat then grabbing my hand.

"Nothing," I said while looking at our hands.

"Eli I might have only you known you for three weeks but I can already tell when you're lying to me so just spit it out."

I closed my eyes for a second then reopened them to face her blue eyes that are filled with desperation.

"My…..my mom came to my house last night with Bullfrog," I whispered.

"Oh my gosh. Eli."

"Her and Bullfrog talked yesterday then they came home after you left my house yesterday. Bullfrog then told me they were getting back together and she was moving in. I yelled at him saying it's a huge a mistake and then she tried apologizing to me but I yelled at her too. After I finished yelling at her, I ran up stairs and stayed up there for awhile before leaving."

"Where did you go?" Clare asked me.

"I spent the night at Adam's."

"Eli I think you should forgive both of your parents and give your mom another chance."

"What?" I looked at her and pulled my hand out of her's.

"Eli she tried to apologize to you. She knows what she did wrong and I think the least you could do is listen to her and let her in."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. Clare, MY girlfriend, is taking my mother's side instead of backing me up.

"The least I can do? Clare she left me and Bullfrog ten years ago without an explanation. And you think I should give her?"

"Yes Eli. Isn't it good she came back and realized her mistake?"

"And what makes you the expert on parents? Yours are dead!"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it and wanted to take it back so badly. I looked into her eyes and say hurt and anger flash through them.

"Clare-"

"No Eli. I'm out of here."

She started reaching for the passenger door but I grabbed her arm trying to apologize when suddenly there was a loud _**SMACK! **_ I started feeling a painful sensation coming from my right cheek and feeling it hot.

I looked over at Clare and I saw tears streaming down her face fast.

"Don't touch me…..EVER." then she was out of Morty and heading up the stairs.

I brought my right hand up to my cheek to only realize….Clare has slapped me. I mean I know I deserved it for reminding her that she was basically almost an orphan. I felt so guilty after it came out of mouth. I never meant to sat it all, I guess I was starting to get mad at her for taking my parents side.

I sat in Morty until I heard the bell go off and then I exited out of Morty. I need to apologize to Clare the next time I see her. I walked into Degrassi with my hand still pressed to my cheek. I walked to my locker to put my bag away but after I put it in, my locker closed from behind.

Right next to my locker was an angry looking Marissa, probably ready to kick my ass right here and right now. I was really scared of her right now.

"What the hell, Eli!" she smacked my shoulder really hard.

"Ow! Look I know what I did."

"You bet your ass it's bad what you did. Did you forget what I told you about hurting Clare?"

"Yes. I remember clearly."

"Then why the hell would you say that to Clare? You don't realize how sensitive she is about her parents."

"I know but I was mad and it slipped out of my mouth. I regretted the minute it slipped out that I would take it back if I could."

"Well it's too late now. She came crying to me and told me," she said a little softer.

"I want to try and talk to her-"

"Good luck with that," she interrupted me.

"Can you just bring her over to the benches during break?" I pleaded.

Marissa looked like she was thinking about the idea before responding.

"Fine but I don't think she wants to talk to you. You're not her favorite person right now."

"You think I don't know that? Just tell her that…..you want to show her something."

"Outside? Really?"

"Common' Marissa! Please I really want to apologize to Clare and let her know that it was an honest mistake to say that to her. I don't want to lose her; I love her too much to lose another girlfriend."

After I finished my sentence, I suddenly realized what I just said in my argument and looked at Marissa's shocked face.

"You love her?" she questioned.

"I –sigh- I really do. I was going to tell her soon", I said sincerely.

"Awww! Okay I'll help you out but if you mess up again, I will kick your ass."

"Believe me, I don't intend on messing up with her."

~*~*~Lunch~*~*~

I sat at the bench right next to the school's stairway in the front waiting for Marissa and Clare to come through the doors. I also had a single red rose in my hand to give her. I kept thinking in my head on what I'm going to say to Clare so she can forgive me.

As soon as I was going through my speech for the fifth time in my head, I heard some familiar voices coming from the stairs as they started getting close.

"Clare common'! There is really a black rabbit in the bushes right here."

"Marissa, I don't feel like-"

Clare stopped talking once she noticed me sitting at the bench. She looked like she was getting ready to leave but not before Marissa could stop her.

"Clare. I think you should listen on what Eli has to say."

Clare looked at me then back at Marissa.

"I'll stay if you promise you'll wait over at the picnic tables," she said while looking at Marissa dead in the eyes.

"Okay. I promise. I'll be over there," and she was soon making her way to one of the picnic tables.

I scooted over and motion for her to sit next to me but she shook her head.

"I'm fine with just standing," she said while avoiding my gaze.

"Clare please look at me. I want to show you how sincere I am."

She sighed before looking into my eyes. My heart broke from seeing that she was hurt and it hurt more, knowing that I was the cause of her pain.

"Clare, I'm so sorry that I mentioned your parents. It was a huge mistake and I should have never even brought you or your parents into it. I guess I'm still mad and upset that my mom left when I was little then suddenly she wants to come back into my life. I never meant to take my anger out on you, that was never my intention. So can you please forgive me?"

I held out the red rose to her and she softly smiled. She took it out of my hands and smelled it. She pulled it away from her nose and looked at me.

"Eli you do know that red roses stand for 'I love you' right?"

"I know. That's why I got it for you…because I love Clare Edwards."

The minute I said that, her eyes got wide and I saw love in her eyes as she told me the words I will cherish forever,

"I love you too, Eli Goldsworthy."

I smiled at her and then grabbed her right hand to interlace with my right hand. I looked into her eyes before crashing my lips to hers. I felt her respond as soon as my lips connected with hers. I felt her tongue trying to get into my mouth which I accepted gladly. As we pulled apart to breath, we had our eyes connected without breaking it.

"I'm sorry I brought up your parents. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I can Eli. I forgive you but you ever make me cry again, I'm going to have to kick your ass," she teased.

"Great. Now I can look forward to you and Marissa kicking my ass at the same time."

She started giggling and I chuckled at her cuteness. We decided that we would go in the school since the bell is going to ring soon. As we got up, we noticed what looked like news reporters around Marissa. There was at least three news vans in the parking lot. How did me and Clare not notice them drive by.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," Clare suggested.

As we made our way over to Marissa, hand in hand, we noticed that one of the reporters saw us and started talking to another. Before I knew it there was a group of reporters around us, and a couple of them were pushing me out of the circle.

"Black Pixie where-"

"Over here, Black-"

"Why did you lea-"

"Is it true that-"

I noticed Marissa running up to me and a whole bunch of students were gathering the reporters, trying to listen on what's going on.

"Marissa, what the hell happened in the five minutes we left?" I asked frantic.

"I don't know. One minute I'm sitting there minding my own business then suddenly these reporters started coming up to me."

"What?" I looked over at Clare and noticed she looked uncomfortable.

'Did you tell anyone?' she mouthed.

I shook my head and then I saw Marissa going through the reporters and pulling Clare out of the circle. Marissa started running to her car while dragging Clare with her. As soon as they got in, they pulled out of the parking lot and drove out.

The reporters looked disappointed and got into their vans, probably going to track down the girls. As soon as the vans drove away, Adam came up to me frantic.

"What the hell just happened? Why were they around Marissa and Clare?"

I looked over at him and just said, simply, "I don't know."

But the truth was I did know; someone told Clare and Marissa's true identity. As Black Pixie and Marissa.

* * *

**Oh damn! Someone told the reporters about Clare and Marissa. Who do you think told? Well I think either I'm going to write one or two more chapters left of this story. And before I forget:**

**(1) That's my favorite song from t.A.T.u :)  
**

**So I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Again sorry for the long hiatus. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review what you thought. And I cant wait until Degrassi comes back next month:) Until next time-Nami  
**


	9. The Final Episode

******Hello reader! I know I'm a month late and I'm just so sorry. My life is just crazy right now but now i've come back to Runaway Star^.^ If some of you saw my last tweet on Twitter then you know that this is the FINAL chapter. I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the author's note on the bottom at the end of the story! It's majorly important:) But here is ch.9 of Runaway Star3 Enjoy! **

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I don't know what my heart is beating really fast for. Either from the reporters figuring out my identity or the fact that Eli told me he loved me. I still trying to figure out how those reporters found out that I'm Black Pixie and Marissa's identity.

"What the hell happened back there?" I asked Marissa as we drove back to the house.

"I don't know. Really I don't," she said while speeding up.

"I wonder how they figured out its 'us'. Eli said he didn't say anything."

We pulled up into the driveway and Marissa shut off the car. We just sat there in silence trying to wrap our heads around this situation.

"Clare," Marissa said breaking the silence, "I think I know who told about our identity."

"Really? Who?" I asked frantically.

"My parents," she said quietly while looking down.

"What? Your parents? Why would you think that?" I asked.

**Marissa's POV:**

I looked down at my hands in my lap before responding. "Because….this morning I left the house early and walked over to my parent's house. I just wanted to see how they were doing. Anyways, after they let me in….."

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_I walked through the front door and walked into the living room while looking around. Everything still looked the same from when I left three ago. The only difference was, shockingly, there were pictures of me cut out from magazines and framed._

_I picked up one and it was a magazine cover with me on the front with a microphone while smiling playfully. I smirked remembering when this was my first ever magazine cover, when I first started out a singer._

_I put it down and turned around to see my parents sitting down on the family couch next to each other. _

"_Please take a seat, Marissa," mother said politely and gestured me to sit in the chair in front of them._

_I walked over to the chair and slowly took a seat in it before looking up at my parents face. They still looked the same and the way they were dressed looked as if they were getting ready to leave for work._

"_I'm sorry if you guys were about-"_

"_It's okay dear. We'll just tell our bosses we had a family emergency," my dad cut me off._

_I nodded my head and said nothing. It continued to be quiet and the only noise was the clock ticking from above the fire place._

"_Marissa, there is something me and your dad have to say," my mom said._

"_Baby, we just wanted to say that we are sorry for the way we treated you when you were still living here," my dad explained._

"_Sweetie, at first we thought that life would be…..easier without worrying about a teenager in the house so that's why we were so relief to see you go. But after about a week of you gone, we realized that we made a huge mistake letting you go. So after we realized that, it was too late. Ever since, we collected everything that involved you from magazines to videos from Youtube. _

_We miss you a lot dear and I almost had a hear attack when I turned on the news one day, and it was saying how you and the other singer were missing. But it's a relief to see you right now, in front of us and healthy as ever."_

_She smiled the entire time she was saying this to me. I couldn't help but think this could all be fake but on the other hand, hearing those words coming out of her lips made me feel loved for once from them. I haven't felt love except from Clare and her aunt these past few weeks._

"_Mom, hearing those words from you means a lot to me. I didn't feel loved from both of you guys when I was here but I never stopped loving you."_

_I felt a couple tears stream down my face and I saw my parents smiling. I got up, as did they, and hugged them both at the same time. I felt them squeeze my shoulders really tight._

_I pulled apart and looked at the clock to see it was already 7:15._

"_Crap, I have school. I better get going," I said while grabbing my backpack off the floor next to the door._

"_Do you want a lift?" my dad offered._

"_No I'm good. Degrassi is only a ten minute walk from here but thanks for the offer."_

_Before I could step out the door, I heard my dad say 'wait'._

"_Darling, where are you staying?" he asked._

"_I'm staying with Clare and her aunt. Clare is the other singer if you're wondering."_

"_Okay. Just wanted to make sure you weren't staying at some cheap ass motel. But, if you want to ever come by and spend time with us or spend the night, just remember this is your home too," he smiled._

"_Okay, I promise."_

_I waved goodbye before closing the door behind me and letting out the breath I was holding in then began my walk to Degrassi._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

"…I didn't ever think that they would call the paparazzi on us. Clare I'm so sorry. I never intended to blow our cover; I just needed to see if anything as changed."

**Clare's POV:**

I looked into Marissa's eyes and say pure sincere in them. I can tell she was really sorry this happened.

"Marissa it's okay. I understand."

I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back before pulling me into a hug. I returned hug and I can sort of feel her shaking in my arms. Man, she must have thought I would blow up on her and was probably shaking of fear.

We pulled apart and exited the car. Before we went in the house, Marissa went around the side of the house and came back with a blue cover. She walked over to the car and started covering it up in the blue cover.

When she finished, she walked back over to me in front of the unopened door.

"So the paparazzi don't know we are here."

I nodded at her and entered the house. We went into the kitchen to see my aunt staring out the window with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Aunt Becky, I know we shouldn't be home right now but the paparazzi came to the school and they knew who we were. And Marissa think that her parents told-"

"No," she said while still having her back to us.

Marissa and me looked at each other with confusing expressions before turning our attention back to Aunt Becky.

"Why did you say 'no'?" I asked.

She turned around set her cup of coffee on the counter before facing us.

"I said 'no' because Marissa's parents didn't call the reporters on you…..I did."

Once she finished, I felt really dizzy and took a seat at the table with Marissa standing on my left side.

"You? H-how…What-t….Why?" I couldn't even talk straight to her anymore.

"Clare, I have to move to California to take care of your grandma. And at first I was going to take you girls but then I started thinking. Thinking about how much you girls were so happy here and I didn't want to drag you all the way to the states and be miserable. I thought if you can't go to California, I can't just leave you here by yourselves. So I called your manager, Martha, and told her that you and Marissa were here. But I guess she called the paparazzi."

I stood there in shock and I looked over to Marissa to see that she had the same expression as me.

"How could? This was our break now we have to go back to working our asses off twenty-four seven!"

I didn't mean to yell at her but she doesn't understand how exhausted and stress I am when I'm working. She probably thought that me and Marissa just couldn't wait to go back to our "fabulous" reality.

Just as she was about to respond to my outburst, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and made my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal Martha with a relief look.

"Clare, oh thank god you're okay," she said as she brought me a hug.

I stood still for a couple seconds before returning the hug. I forgot how Martha was a mother to me since mine died. After Chris was arrested and Martha was hired as my manager, she became a mother figure to me. She knew how to keep me balance between work and my school work.

I pulled away from her and she softly smiled at me, "You look gorgeous. I was so happy when I found out that you were safely with your aunt."

I closed the door and lead her to the kitchen where Marissa was leaning against the counter and Aunt Becky was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. As soon as Marissa heard us enter, she looked over at us and noticed Martha was next to me.

"Martha, it's nice to see you," Marissa said as she hugged her.

"Delighted to see you too, Marissa."

After they pulled apart, the room became deadly silent. After awkward silence and nervous glances with everyone, Martha spoke up, "Clare, I think you and Marissa should start packing. We're going to leave tomorrow morning."

"What? Where are we going?" I asked frantically.

"We're going back to Vancouver and have a press conference. We must talk about your up-coming album and the return of you girls. So get going."

I didn't even argue because I know that anything I say won't make Martha change her mind of just letting me and Marissa stay here to continue living the normal life we've grown to love these past few weeks.

I walked up the stairs with Marissa trailing behind me and made my way to my room. As soon as I got in, I slammed the door behind me and threw myself onto my bed then started crying.

I'm cried because my break from the real world is over.

I'm cried because my own Aunt Becky betrayed me.

But I'm mostly cried because I won't be able to see or date Eli anymore….

_**~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~**_

I walked into the school with Marissa and Martha on my side. Martha entered the office and before she went in, she told us that we should go empty out our lockers. We both nodded and went our separate ways to our lockers.

While I was walking to my locker, everyone who saw me would say 'hi' or if I could sign something of theirs. Word got out on the news yesterday and now everyone knows who I and Marissa are truly are.

I walked up to my locker and opening it to see, on the door, pictures of me and Marissa, me and Adam, and me and Eli. It's not fair how we barely started dating and now it has to end because we both have to go back to the things were before.

I picked up a picture of me and Eli before my eyes started tearing up. It was a picture of me and him sitting against the tree. I held the camera up and smiled at it while Eli kissed my cheek and had an arm wrapped around my waist. Eli had it for awhile before he decided that I can keep it.

I put that one and the others into my bag and my school work also before closing my locker and locking it. I began my way to the foye and as I was about to turn the corner towards the office, I walked into a hard body and fell.

I looked up and saw Eli's gorgeous green eyes staring at me with a sad expression. He held his hand out for me and I took it before standing up to face him.

"You didn't answer my calls or texts last night," he said handing my bag.

"I was packing my stuff up. Marissa and I are leaving in an hour to Vancouver."

"And you didn't think to tell me by answering?" I can tell by the tone he was upset.

"I couldn't handle saying good-bye to you," I said while having tears stream down my face.

"Well, now you have to say good-bye now," he said while wiping away the tears.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist. His face was in my neck and mine was in his shoulders, crying my eyes out. This is harder than I imagined last night. I felt him cry a little too by the wet feeling I'm getting from the tears slipping down my neck.

We pulled apart and leaned against each other's foreheads before putting our lips together. As we kissed, it seemed like the problem that are happening faded away in this moment and it's only us in the world. I felt his tongue trying to get into my mouth and I gladly accepted it.

The kiss was needed, lust, passionate, want, and most importantly, love. We continued to kiss each other for another two minutes before pulling away to breath the air. We stared into each other's eyes before Eli spoke up.

"So what happens now between us?" he asked nervously.

"I-I…can't-t-t….b-be with y-you. It'll be hard to be with you with my busy schedule now since my disappearance. I'm so sorry, Eli. I really wish this wasn't happening."

I started to break down into Eli's arms and he responded my wrapping his arms tightly around my body. I'm going to miss these kind of moments where he is holding me in comfort. I'm also going to miss his kisses, hugs, Morty, everything about him.

"Promise me something, Blue eyes?" Eli said into my ear.

"What's the promise?" I asked while looking back into his teary eyes.

"Don't ever forget about me."

"Never. Don't forget about me."

"I could never forget you or your gorgeous blue eyes."

I smiled up at him before hearing Martha yelling my name. I saw her and Marissa waiting by the school doors with the door opened. I nodded my head at them before turning back to Eli.

"I guess this is good-bye," I said sadly.

"No don't say that. Let's say see you later," he smirked sadly.

"Alright. See you later," I said while looking into his eyes.

"See you later."

I smiled sadly before making my way to the door and going down the Degrassi stairs to the car parked right in front of it. I opened the door of the limo and turned around to look at Degrassi for memory. I smiled to myself and then entered limo before closing it and putting the window down.

As the limo started up, I saw Eli come outside and look at me. I saw him mouth 'I love you' then making a heart with his hands. I giggled before mouthing back 'I love you too' and making a heart with my hands out the window, as the limo drove away.

All the way to the airport, Martha was explaining to us what was going to happen once we landed in Vancouver but I wasn't paying attention at all. All I kept thinking about was Eli and our moment before I left.

As we got on the private jet and began to fly into the air, I looked through my bag and pulled out the picture of Eli and I from earlier. I smiled softly and as I was about to put it back in my bag, it slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor.

As I picked it up, I noticed writing on the back in black pen. I never noticed it until now and I began to read it:

_Blue Eyes,_

_ I'm not the type of person to take pictures but this picture of us made me think. It got me thinking about how we always have fun with each other and that if something is wrong, we know how to make it better. I'm glad to have you in my life and prove myself wrong. I thought I couldn't love anyone else after Julia but you proved to me that I can love someone. But I love you more than I loved Julia. I see a future with you and I hope you see one with me too._

_I love you. Forever and Always _

_ Eli_

I put the picture back into my bag and broke down into my hands. I'm so glad that the jet was big enough to allow us to have our own rooms. After reading the note from Eli, I'm really going to dread life now.

_**~*~*~5 Months Later~*~*~**_

Here I was backstage of my concert in Toronto, getting ready to start the show with my new look and songs. I was dressed in a tight strapless white floral dress that fell mid-thigh in a pair of black combat boots. And beside me, Marissa stood in a cut up black Sleeping with Sirens t-shirt with a pair of purple and black plaid skinny jeans with a pair of black-white converse.

We both spent the last five months working on our new albums and we had to convince our mangers about our new looks. It took awhile but once they saw how good we looked, they agreed.

I looked from behind the giant amps to see the arena was packed. The arena was outside so a lot of people were wearing jackets even though it's May which is spring season. I turned back around and started talking with Marissa.

"I never thought I would be nervous to perform after my first time," I admitted.

"I understand we haven't performed in a long time and we're about to introduce the new and improved us," Marissa said calming me down.

We began to do vocal warm ups before we heard the stage manger yell 'five minutes 'till show people'. Marissa was going to perform after me. The concert is a album premiere for the both of us so we have a lot more people then at usual concerts.

I pulled Marissa into a hug to calm my nerves down. When I pulled away, I was handed a microphone and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Clare. You are going to do amazing like you used to before. Nothing is different other then you know, the look and songs," she teased but then smiled.

I nodded my head and waited for the band to introduce me to the stage.

"_**And now, here to perform some of her new hits with a brand new look, Black Pixie!"**_

I took another deep breath and began to make my way to the stage with a smile on my face. As soon as the crowd saw me, they cheered so loud and whistled at my new look. I made my way to the middle of the stage before bring the microphone to my lips,

"Hello everyone! How are you guys doing tonight?!" I said into the microphone.

They all cheered and screamed at me while I laughed a little about how excited they are.

"You guys seem like in awesome mood. Who wants to hear my new song 'Life Starts Now'?" (1)

Again the crowd screamed in excitement.

"Alright, let's get this show started."

The guitar started up and just as I was about to sing, I looked down at the front row to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring at me. The band continued to play but I never began to sing. I kept looking into Eli's eyes and smiled before hearing the band stop playing and everyone mumbling.

"I'm sorry everyone but…..I have to say something," I stated into the microphone.

The crowd looked confused and so did Eli but they quieted down before I continued.

"So as many of you know, five months ago me and Marissa disappeared from our hotel in Vancouver and came here. Well the reason we left was because we realized that this shouldn't be the way teenagers should be living their lives; working twenty-four seven and constantly going to long ass interviews," the crowd laughed a little, "we wanted to be wasting hours in school instead of working on our voices for songs all day. Or go to awesome house parties with amazing tracks blasting instead of going to fancy parties with boring music playing.

"My pint being we wanted to live like normal teenagers and not be rock stars. Don't get me wrong I love performing for you guys but after living normally for almost a month, we had a fantastic experience. And while I was 'normal' teenager, I feel in love with a really nice guy," I looked down at Eli, "and I'm still in love with him right now. I never stopped thinking about him after I was found. I want to be with him so as of right now…I'm done with being Black Pixie."

I heard the crowd gasp in surprise but Eli smiled at me and returned the favor. I put the microphone into the stand before running behind the stage and down the stairs into the crowd. Once I was in, everyone made a pathway for me as I walked towards Eli.

Once I was in front of him, I grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Clare, I don't want you to throw your career away just for me. I want you to be happy and if performing is it, then continues," Eli said softly.

I love how Eli is always caring about my happiness but being normal makes me the happiest, "Eli, I would rather not be a famous singer than not have you in my life as my boyfriend. I love you and I love the life I had after I ran away. So I don't care about performing anymore, all I care about is spending my time in our relationship."

Eli smirked at me before connecting our lips into the most passionate kiss ever since we got together. As we were kissing, I heard the crowd clapping and cheering us on. When we pulled apart I blushed out of embarrassment from what feels like the most clichés moment ever right now.

I grabbed Eli's hand before interlacing our fingers with each other and started to run to the exit of the arena while dragging Eli behind. As we were running, everyone cleared the way for us and I looked back at Eli with a cheesy smile.

As we exited out of the arena, the cold air hitting my face felt like a new spirit just entered my body. I felt like a new person with the weight of the world off my shoulders. I turn to Eli and said, "This is it. This is my new life as Clare Edwards."

He smirked at me and walked over to me, "Clare I have to admit something. After you left Degrassi, I stopped going to school for three months and I became so behind on work that I can't graduate until next year."

He then smiled at me which was confusing to me. Why is he smiling about the fact he's not graduating on time? "If you're now graduating then what's with the smile?" I asked.

"I'm smiling because that means I get to spend another senior year with you and we can graduate….together," he stated while grabbing my hands and smiling.

Realization hit me and I took my hands out of his so I can wrap my arms around his shoulders. I love this new fresh start.

"I love you Eli Goldsworthy," I told him.

"And I love you Clare Edwards," he smirked before kissing me.

This is a new beginning for me and for Eli. I'm not Black Pixie anymore…..I'm Clare Edwards.

* * *

**Awwwww! She chose Eli over her career :) So I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do an Epilogue but if you want one, it'll be a year later probably on graduation day. Review and tell me your opinion. The other thing is I won't be writing for awhile because I really need to focus on school right now but I promise the Epilogue(if you want) will be up before Ocotober ends:)**

**(1)I love Sleeping with Sirens! Check them out if you don't know them;)  
**

**Thanks for the love for this story&review if you want an epilogue^.^ and keep watching Degrassi3 -Nami  
**


	10. Epilogue: This Love

**Hello reader! I know I said I would put this up before October ended so I am so so so sorry for not doing so but I think this will make up for lost time:) And I would like to thank those who reviewed and said they wanted an epilogue(XSliverWindX,degrassiluver15,Littlemissartsi,EclareTwinklyLights,The-HaYa-Couch-Sees-All,and krissylol) so thank you guys! Hope you guys enjoy the epilogue of _Runaway Star _(p.s. there's lemon in the end) **

* * *

**_~*~*~One Year Later~*~*~_Clare's POV:**

I can't believe today is the day I've been dreaming about….well maybe it's a bit better then I imagined it. Today is the day I graduate from high school and to make the news even better, I was chosen for valedictorian! I heard that I beat my friend Connor out by one higher grade. I felt really bad for Connor but he said that its cool with him and then he congratulated me on it.

I was currently in my last class of the day with only thirty seconds left of my senior year. After school, me and Eli are going to the Dot to lunch with Marissa and Adam. Everything is going really well right now. After what happened at the concert, I never regretted my choice on quitting on my career.

I know I did the right thing choosing Eli over my famous life. I loved my normal life more then I've ever loved fame. I guess after I ran out, Marissa went on stage and performed but when she finished her set she said, and I quote 'I hate singing! I love you fans but I can't deal with this so I'm out! Later' and she walked off stage.

After a week of this happening, me and Marissa were just regular girls and not the famous Black Pixie and Marissa. Also, after the night of the concert Adam asked Marissa out on a date and ever since they've been dating. When I first heard this happening, I jumped up and down for hours singing 'my best friend has a boyfriend!'

Me and Eli have also been doing well and even though we've had a couple little fights once in awhile, we still are in good shape. And for the past three months, we have been getting intimate lately. We've done foreplay but have yet to have sex.

I was so into thought that I didn't notice the final bell of the year rang until I noticed that everyone was hugging each other and was already out the classroom. I smiled and picked up my bag before heading towards the front doors to see my three favorite people waiting for me on the school steps.

I walked out and into Eli's arms. I pulled away and gave a big hug to Adam and Marissa at the same time.

"Finally! We are done with high school!" Marissa said as she threw her arms in the air.

"Well technically, we will be done once graduation is over," Adam stated.

"Don't ruin it," she glared playfully at him before pecking him on the cheek and grabbing his hand.

I smiled at them before I felt Eli wrap his arms around my waist. I turned my head to look into his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi," I said to him without breaking contact.

"Hey," he whispered before pecking my lips.

"Save for the bedroom you two! Let's go to the Dot so we can eat," Adam said wrapping his left arm around Marissa's shoulders and began walking with me and Eli trailing behind.

On our way to the Dot, we all started talking about our last day and in five minutes, we were walking up to the entrance of the Dot. We went to a booth in the corner of the room and I sat next to Marissa as Adam and Eli sat next to each other. I looked around noticing that the Dot wasn't really busy which is surprising.

"So can you believe that in less then four hours we will be wearing caps and gowns while getting our diplomas? This is amazing," Adam said.

"And the best part is that we will all be together," Marissa added.

"Plus, I'm not being mean or anything but I'm glad you didn't graduate last year Eli. I would have missed you so much if you graduated," I told him while smirking.

"I know but hey, at least I'm going to NYU in three months," Eli stated proudly.

I smiled at him but to be honest, on the inside was frowning at the reminder. It's gonna hurt that he's going to be in New York and I'm going to be going to college here. But I know Eli enough to know he won't cheat.

"Hey what can I get you guys and ladies?" our waiter asked.

"We'll have four burgers with fries," Adam ordered for us.

"Okay and to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a coke," Eli answered.

"Sprite for me," I said.

"Pepsi," Marissa said.

"Ice tea," Adam responds.

The waiter walked away and then we started falling into different conversations with each other. We talked until the waiter came back with our food and drinks. AS he was walking away, I picked up my drink and cleared my throat.

"Guys, pick up your drinks I'm making a toast," I stated.

They all picked up their drinks and motion for me to start.

"I would like to toast to having great relationships with all of you. I just wanted to thank Marissa for letting me stay with her and her parents, for making me feel like I was apart of their family. To Adam for being the best guy friend I've ever had, and of course to the best boyfriend of all time, Eli," I finished while looking into his eyes.

They all smiled at me before clinking their glasses with mine. We all took a sip then Marissa started talking after we put our drinks down.

"I will add to Clare's little speech and say that I'm glad that we are all graduating today together and I don't think me and Clare couldn't have met anyone better then you two boys."

They both smiled at her and Eli said thanks while Adam gave her a side hug and kissed her cheek which caused her to turn pink.

I giggled at their little moment then looked over at Eli to see him smiling at me and I just simply winked at him.

~*~*~Graduation~*~*~

"Please give it up for Degrassi's 2013 valedictorian, Clare Edwards!" Principal Simpson announced as he and the crowd applauds for me to come on stage. I took a deep breath before stepping on the stage and making my way to the podium. I stood in front of it and looked out until I saw the most important three people of my life.

"Thank you Principal Simpson. Well fellow graduates, we have finally made it through high school. And I know that in order to get to today, that we had to go through essays, projects, speeches, notes, and of course the drama," the crowd laughed before I continued, "but we all got something right now that we didn't when we first came here three years ago, ourselves. We all entered this school as someone who didn't know who they were.

But now, we stand here today knowing the person we have transform to from those years. I remember I entered as a little shy school girl with the long hair and geeky glasses who only focused on school work. But now, I'm a confident girl who knows when to take a brake from school and to enjoy life with the people in it. So as we leave Degrassi, we should remember who we use to be and love being the person we are now. Congrats graduates and let's rock the real world!"

As soon as I finished my speech, everyone clapped and cheered really loud. I smiled out into the crowd before walking back to my seat next to Marissa. I started listening to Simpson as he started calling out names.

"…..Marissa Daniels, Clare Edwards,…..Elijah Goldsworthy,…Adam Torres…."

After ten minutes of names after Adam, the last person took their seat before Simpson went to the microphone to speak, "Let's here for our 2013 class graduates!"

We all stood up and yelled before throwing our blue caps into the air and letting them land wherever they went. After I threw mine, I turned around to Marissa and pulled her into a hug and squealed with her. We finally graduated and together makes it better. I pulled away to look over at Eli and Adam to see them doing a 'man hug'.

I smiled and grabbed Marissa's hand to lead her towards the guys. As we were almost there, her parents came in our view and made their way to us.

"Congrats girls," Marissa's mom said before pulling us both into a big hug.

"Thanks mom," Marissa responded.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Daniels for everything you've done for me," I stated with a smile.

"It's no problem dear, you will always be welcome to our home," Mrs. Daniels said.

We all started talking until they excused themselves to bring the car around and just as they left, Eli and Adam came up to us. I hugged Eli first while Marissa hugged Adam then vise versa. As we pulled away, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I am so glad I got the speech over with, I was fucking nervous up there," I said.

"But you gave an awesome speech," Marissa told me with a smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, maybe shorter," Eli teased me with a smirk.

"Like you would have given a speech at all. I picture you saying this," Adam cleared his throat before continuing, "'I'm so glad I'm done with this place. See you losers later!'"

Me and Marissa started to giggle at Adam's impression of Eli and started to crack up when Eli smiled before smacking Adam upside the head. Once Adam "recovered" from his injury, Cece and Bullfrog came up and hugged us in a big group hug.

"Ohhh you kids look so adorable in your cap and gowns," she stated while fixing Eli's gown.

"Mom! Stop, you're embarrassing me," Eli groaned.

"Shush Eli and all of you guys get together," Cece squeezed all of us together.

I was standing next Eli and Marissa between both boys. As soon as Cece was about to take the picture, Eli wrapped his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder from behind. I smiled and saw Cece take the picture.

The next one was just Eli and Adam holding up their diplomas while putting up the rock sign. I smiled at their goofy faces and how cute they were. Then Eli and Marissa took a picture together with their backs against each other and holding their thumbs up with smiles. I wasn't jealous at all knowing Marissa is my best friend and she is dating Adam.

Once they finished up, I noticed Cece was motioning for me to take pictures with Eli now. I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my left arm around his waist while he put his left arm on my shoulder and as Cece took the picture, Eli leaned down and kissed my temple.

I couldn't help myself but blush when he did that action. After the photo portion of the day was over, Cece and Bullfrog went home and said that we would see them later. As they left, we noticed that everyone else was leaving but we decided to do something else before we leave.

After every student and parent left, we asked Simpson for the keys of the school to say goodbye. Simpson gave us the key but threaten to call the police if we destroyed school property. We agreed we wouldn't do anything and he left while telling us,

"Enjoy life and hope you enjoyed Degrassi." Then he left the school parking lot.

We all ran up the school steps and opened up Degrassi's entrance. As we entered the foye, we started shooting back memories with each other as we passed by a room or area. Adam explained to us how he told Eli he was transgender by the Zen garden.

Then as we passed the cafeteria, Eli talked about how when he first had lunch in here, he didn't know where to sit and was about to leave until he heard Adam yelling from across the cafeteria, 'New kid! Come sit over here!' and ever since, they've been best friends.

After about an hour worth of touring the empty Degrassi and down a couple trips on memory lane, we all realized we still had get ready for the graduation party at Adam's place, which I'm surprise his mom is letting him.

When we were almost to the school's entrance, Eli stopped us by a row of lockers and I then realized that he was standing in front of his and Adam's lockers from last year.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Yeah why did you stop?" Adam questioned.

"We forgot the most important memory of all time that happen right in this very spot," Eli stated as he pointed to floor underneath his feet.

We all gave him a confused look and tried thinking for awhile until we gave up with a shrug. Eli sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes with a smirk before responding, "This is the spot that me and Adam first met you lovely ladies."

"Oh yeah! And of course you guys also realized that you were madly in love with both of us," Marissa teased.

"Of course," Adam said simply as he grabbed Marissa's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Awww," I sang in a high pitch voice.

"Way to ruin a moment Blue Eyes," Eli shot at me.

"But it was a cute moment," I said while looking at them.

We shared a laugh before continuing our journey to the steps outside. As I locked the door, I couldn't help myself and looked inside from the glass door so I can remember everything I went through while I was here.

I suddenly started remembering when I first came here and I did what I was doing right now; stare at my reflection while looking at everyone rushing to see their friends in different places. For a moment, I saw the old me; the girl with a ponytail, braces, in the catholic school girl uniform, and geeky glasses.

But as I continued to stare at my reflection, I saw the current me taking over the old me, only a shadow behind. I didn't realize that I've been looking at myself for a long time until Marissa was standing on my side and looking inside also.

"Hard to believe that we were once rock stars huh Clare?" she asked while looking over at me.

"Yeah, but I like the life we have now and that's all that mattered," I responded with a smile.

"We better get going if we want to look amazing for Adam's party in three hours," then she started making her way down to bring the car around.

I threw the keys under the Degrassi announcement board on the side of the steps and wrote in marker (which I conveniently had in my pocket) 'Keys under here. Thanks for the time here Simpson-The Misfits'.

I saw Marissa pull it up in front of the school and I made my way over to the passenger side but before I went in, I took one more glance at Degrassi before entering the car and driving away.

~*~*~Four hours later~*~*~*

"Marissa! Come on, Eli is texting me where we are," I yelled at her from the bottom of the stair case and went to sit down on the living room couch. I started playing the end of my skirt because my lovely best friend decided to take her sweet ass time.

I don't understand how she can take longer than me and I'm such a girl. Right now, I'm wearing with my dark purple skirt that stopped mid-thigh and I had a black-and-gray striped short sleeve shirt tucked in with a pair of black flats on. My make up was just normal, black eyeliner and massacre with a little gray eye shadow.

Five minutes later, I heard Marissa come down and then she entered the living room before standing in my view.

"What do you think?" she asked as she did a little turn.

Marissa was wearing a gray one shoulder long sleeve shirt with a pair of black shorts and wearing her gray converse she got this weekend. Her make up was eyeliner on the top and bottom lid with a coat of massacre and a little bit of dark blue eye shadow.

"Marissa, you look amazing…..now let's go," I said as I was already out the door.

I looked from the car to see her jogging over to the driver side to unlock it before the pushing the button on the driver side to unlock my door. As I slide in, Marissa starts the car up and begins to drive back out until we made our way.

After a ten minute, we finally made it on Adam's street and parked a house away from his house. It really wasn't that hard to spot his house since his is the only one with people on the front lawn and the music was blasting freaking loud.

I remembered I was suppose to send a text to Eli once me and Marissa arrived. So I pulled out my phone and shot him a quick text:

_Me and Marissa jst got here. Where r u?_

_-Clare_

I waited against my door for minute until I felt my phone vibrate in my bra. I pulled it out to see a response from Eli:

_**Finally! And I'm in the basement with Adam by the bar**_

_**-Eli**_

I looked over at Marissa to see that she was already almost to the entrance. I took off my flats before running to catch up with her. Once I got up with her, I told her that Eli and Adam were in the basement so we both went through the pushy crowd before finally going down the stairs that led to the basement.

Once we planted our feet on the ground again, I looked around the room and spotted Eli and Adam pouring in alcohol into four shot glasses. I smirked and elbowed Marissa to nod my head over to where the boys were.

I brought my hands up and covered Eli's eyes. I felt him jump out of surprise but then relax once he probably realized it was me. I got up on my toes and whispered in his ear,

"Boo."

I giggled and he grabbed my hands and brought them down to turn me around then interlacing our fingers together. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I looked at Adam and Marissa talking behind the bar.

"So what's with the shots boys?" I asked

"Well since we graduated and are now technically adults, I thought we should all celebrate the fun way….drinking," Adam answered.

He handed Eli and Marissa a shot glass before sticking one out to me.

"Usually I would totally be against this but I feel like letting go tonight so what the hell," I answered as I took the shot glass from him.

"Awesome! Okay raise your glass," we all raised our glass before Adam continued, "a toast to finally finishing high school and to start a new life in three months in college."

"Cheers!" the three of us respond before bring the shot glasses to our lips.

As the alcohol went down my throat, the drink made a burn go through my throat and before I knew I was coughing, almost choking.

"Damn Adam what was that?" I asked as I rubbed my throat.

"That my friend would be the sweet taste of Jack Daniels," he stated proudly before pulling Marissa to his side and leading her to the middle of the room to dance.

I looked up at Eli to see an amusement expression on his face. I rolled my eyes playfully and asked, "Do you want to go outside for awhile?"

He nodded his head and grabbed my hand before leading me out the back door. Once we were outside, I surprise to see that we were the only ones out here. I mean it's so pretty out here with the full moon out and a few clouds around it. Plus there are a lot of twinkly lights so it makes it give off a romantic vibe off.

I heard a slow song come on and of course it was _Come Home _from Eyes Set to Kill (1). I looked up at Eli to see him offering his hand. "Would you care to dance with me gorgeous?"

I giggled before taking his hand and wrapping my arm around neck while his went down my waist. He brought me closer to his body to the point where my head was lying against his chest and his chin was on top of my head.

I love moments like these when it's nice and quiet with just me and Eli. It was quiet for a second until Eli spoke up to break the silence, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'm probably going to miss you more though," I said while looking up.

"Clare you should have gotten accepted into NYU. They are crazy to not have you," Eli said.

It's true what he's saying. I remembered we both applied to NYU at the same time and two months ago when it was application letter day, Eli told me he got accepted for directing and writing. But when we both opened mine up, we were both disappointed to see the rejection in the words.

Fortunately, I also applied to UT here and a week after I got an accepted letter. I told Eli and even though he said he was proud of me, I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Eli the important thing here is that I did accepted into a school and can try to succeed my dreams of being a journalist," I told him while looking into his eyes.

"That's what I love about you blue eyes, you always look on the positive side of everything," he complimented.

"How did I ever get lucky to get such an amazing guy like you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I always ask myself that only about you."

I smiled into his eyes and right now, this moment just feels so real and right. I don't think I can see my life without Eli in it. I grabbed his hand in between mine and started playing with his fingers until he lace them together with mine.

"Clare, you know I love you with all of my heart. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you were just to walk out of it with no warning. When you went back to Vancouver, I was a mess. I couldn't sleep, eat or even leave my own room. Point being, I realized then that I love you more than Julia and that I can see you in my future.

As soon as I saw you at your concert last year, to me you looked like the girl I met first; Clare Edwards, not Black Pixie. And my heart raced when you jumped off stage and ran to me before kissing me and ditching your show. I've been thinking for awhile and I have to say this now because this is the perfect moment."

He then got on one knee, pulling a ring out and for a second, I struggled on trying to catch my breath.

"Clare Edwards, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?"

I gasped in surprise and felt tears slowly making their way down my face. I was so speechless to talk so I nodded my headed 'yes' repeatedly and I saw that beautiful smile of Eli's appear on his face. He got up on both feet again and hugged me while picking me up.

I pulled apart and kissed him with all the love my heart has to offer. He responded greedily and started slipping his tongue into mine. Our tongues started dancing with each other. I pulled away though and whispered in his ear, " Make love to me tonight."

He eyes went wide and before he could get a word out, I placed a finger over his lips and answered the unasked question, "Yes I am ready."

~*~*~At Eli's place~*~*~

As soon as I entered through the front door, I was pushed back against the wall next to it as Eli's mouth attacked me. I smiled in the kiss and returned the favor as he closed the door and put his hands on my waist. They started sliding down to behind my thighs before picking me up and carrying me bridal all the way upstairs until we reached his room.

He opened with a kick and closed it with his foot before continuing to bring me to the bed. He gently laid me down on it without breaking our kiss. I pulled away to crawl backwards to the middle of the bed and Eli moved back on top of me.

He started leaving kissed down my neck all the way down to the collar of my shirt. He stopped and motions me to sit up straight so he can take off my shirt. I sat up and started take my shirt off from the skirt before throwing it across the room, leaving me in my purple lace bra and skirt.

Eli watched me with animal like eyes before attacking my chest through my bra. He groped me and started twisting my nipples through the thin fabric. I couldn't take it longer, I need to feel his skin against mine.

I started tugging on his shirt and he got the hint because then he pulled back before taking his t-shirt off. While he was doing this, I reached behind my back and took off my bra. Once he realized I was bra less, he attacked my mouth with his tongue and the war broke out. I moaned into the kiss loving the feeling of our skin against each other and the way his hands are caressing my body like I'm a goddess.

I felt his hands on the top of my skirt before pulling it down slowly, along with my panties, which is really teasing because I can feel his boner against my leg. Once he got it down, he started kissing down my body until he got to the place that needs attention, now.

I moaned at the feeling of his tongue in my pussy which feels fucking awesome. He started at a slow pace before progressing faster. I then started chanting his name before he pulled away which made me whimpered, "I'm not gonna last long, gorgeous with those sweet moans coming from your mouth. So can we make love now?"

I loved the way he said 'make love' instead of 'sex' or 'do it'. Eli really treats me like a princess. I nodded my head and watched as he got off the bed and started taking his pants off along with his boxers.

After he got them off, he walked over to his desk and opened the drawer on the side to pull out a condom. He walked over to me and towered above me. I looked into his eyes in silence until he broke it, "Are you ready Clare?"

And for the first time since Eli proposed to me, I responded, "Yes. I'm positive."

He then slowly entered me and it was very painful. I started to feel tears collecting in my eyes and from I can tell, Eli noticed too because he stopped moving.

"I'm sorry blue eyes. I know it hurts but the pain will go away soon," he whispered on my face as he starts the kiss the tears that fell out.

I took a deep breath and clamed down for a minute before speaking again, "Okay, you can move."

Then Eli started moving in and out slowly until the pain turned from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds. I moaned at the feeling of him inside me. "Faster Eli."

He then grabbed my hips before pounding into me faster in each thrust and I couldn't stop moaning.

"Eli! Oh Eli that feels amazing!"

"Clare you're so tight," he whispered as he increased his speed.

"You're so big Eli," I whispered in his ear before licking the shell and hearing him grunt.

"Keep talking dirty Edwards," he grunted as he tightened his grip on my hips.

"I love the way your big cock is pounding my pussy so hard," I blushed at my comment.

But judging by the way Eli is panting and grunting, I can take a hint that he's enjoying it and that he's almost close.

"E-eli, I'm close," I panted.

"Me too."

After a couple of more thrust, me and Eli both came at the same time and moaned at the feeling. After he finished, he slowly pulled out and got up to throw away the used condom. He came back to bed with his boxers on and held out his shirt for me to put on. But I rejected it and told him to just come into bed.

He slipped behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled knowing I lost my virginity to the guy I love the most, Eli Goldsworthy my now fiancée.

"I love you Eli," I whispered while turning around to face him.

"And I love you Mrs. Goldsworthy," he leaned down and gave me a soft peck before wrapping his arm around my shoulders while I cuddled into his chest.

I then closed my eyes and dreamed of my future to come: going to college and marrying the guy of my dreams. It's a good thing this is real and of course, perfect.

* * *

**So? Did you guys like the ending or now? R&R and let me know:) So Im not going to be writing for awhile because I dont know what to write about next but rest asure I'll make sure I'm not gone for a long time. Thank you everyone for reading this story,following,favoring,and subscribing also. I had fun writing this story and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Keep watching Degrassi lovelys and for now, goodbye-Nami**

**(1) That's my favorite song from Eyes Set to Kill 3  
**


End file.
